


广东爱情故事

by amber_xx



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_xx/pseuds/amber_xx





	广东爱情故事

广东爱情故事

<<<  
刘昊然拖着编织袋挤下车的时候还是凌晨，五点钟的广州，空气里有一团暧昧不明的潮暖的水汽，颓靡也温柔。他嘴里咬着离开家前小侄女哭兮兮塞在他手里口袋里的快过期的水果口香糖，香精味和磨砂质感与空气里的味道相得益彰。

广州，廉价而蠢动的草莓味儿。

他行李带得少，走到支书叔替他找好的住处，天也差不多清明起来。周遭有花市，也有从贴满广告纸的逼兀楼道往下泼水的女人。牛腩竹升面飘散出诱人的浓香，在店门口磨蹭了一会儿后，他绕到堆着大堆油腻腻盘子和盛满污水的塑料桶的后巷，摸到水龙头咕咚咕咚灌了几口冷水，在车上因拥挤和氧气不足而几乎停滞的身体和大脑渐渐活泛过来。

一天一夜没洗没漱，随性如他，也觉得难以忍受。

宿舍楼出奇破旧，沿着盘旋的脏乱楼梯上去，走到一半要先喊看楼大姐打开一道吱嘎吱嘎响的铁门，才能继续往上爬。中间不乏门口挂着霓虹招牌写些暧昧字眼的住户，落满灰尘黏着口香糖渣的霓虹灯熄着，像一只只瞌睡的眼睛。

他找到自己房间，里面出乎他意料的有个男孩儿。背对着他正脱衣服，他目光先被那衣服吸引了去，一件牛仔外套，背后绣了一朵玫瑰。

小时候他有个表姐去广州打工，回来的时候烫了泡面一样鬈曲的头发，眉修细了胸脯挺了目光打开了，还给他带了一件小小的牛仔上衣。

那时候遥远的广州于他，就是这样结实挺括的丹宁蓝。有亮片，有串珠，有机器绣上的俗艳花朵。

男孩儿转过头，乱糟糟的半长头发底下，是花市上的白玉兰一样鲜嫩明丽的脸。

看着他，嘻嘻笑。眼尾弯出绮丽的弧度。

他多半也知道笑什么。十九岁的他，并不特别爱说话，不全然是因为曾有轻微的口吃的缘故。脸上还倔强的带着一点肉，那是青春期高度和宽度都激增的岁月留给他的礼物，两颊圆润着，便连沉默也显得憨厚。头发刚被剪得极短，磨过不知多少次的剪刀留下金属新鲜锋利的味道，是村口剃头的五叔把他拉去剪的，操心着他出门以后再找不到这么好手艺的剃头师傅，擅作主张给他只留下几乎贴头皮的发茬。

他想这小狐狸一样狡黠水滑的小东西多半是看他好欺负了。可是那样一张明快的脸，像广州四月清晨的风一样叫人心头黏糊，恼不起来。

男孩儿对着他开口了，或许是支书叔提前打过招呼的缘故，熟稔得仿佛他不是远道而来而是小别重逢。声音里带着变声期末尾的一点点沙哑，跳动的尾音像是汽水里上浮的小小气泡，听口音是南方人，字与字之间有互相依恋的软糯。

“来啦哥。应该是叫哥吧？  
“我是吴磊，四川来的，我十七。”

他莫名的有点紧张，像是新兵蛋子入伍，一边使劲眨眼睛一边严格参照自我介绍的模板，  
“我，我十九。河南的。我叫刘昊然。”

“嗯嗯！”  
男孩儿冲他拼命点头，晨曦里发丝间晃出透明的光，好像他说了多么了不得的事情。而后一瞬转成困顿，“哥对不起啊，我困死了，得睡会。那边桌上有吃的你随便啊。嘿嘿。”

那张漂亮水灵的脸埋在看不清颜色的被单里，对他露出似乎是带点讨好的甜笑。嘴角的弧度扬一扬便失了神采，不到三秒，就陷入深深睡梦。

刘昊然有点懵。

男孩儿跟窗口里遥遥透出一角的霓虹灯招牌一样不真实。

他转头看向对方指过的方向，油漆斑驳的木桌上胡乱散着纸牌和烟。所谓纸牌竟然是一叠意味不明的小卡片，圆珠笔歪歪扭扭的强行写上数字和花色。深蓝色花布下面露出一整筐的菜椒，他实在饿，掰开犹疑着咬了一口，随即皱着脸扔下。

名叫吴磊的男孩儿睡得发出黏糊糊的梦呓，他盯着露出的一只白皙柔润的脚看了一会，决定冲个澡去外面转上一圈，去支书叔那边报到。

支书叔其实不是支书。

只是他家老头儿一门心思的想当村支书，支书叔是他们家第八个孩子，排在前面七个姐姐后面。自然的支书的伟大梦想就从老爷子交接到了他这里，村里人有时候开玩笑，喊他个支书。  
支书叔没当上支书，年轻的时候在村里当电工。老话说站死的车工累死的钳工玩死的电工，于是闲不住的支书叔就一张车票去了广州，是他们村第一波往外走的人。

支书叔管事的瓶盖厂在一片农田旁边，后面有个很小的不知什么庙，刘昊然费了一点工夫才在满是机器噪声和飞尘的车间找到正扯着嗓子说着什么的人。领了一身工服，给支书叔和车间主任递了烟，听了几句小刘这孩子老实没来过城里主任多关照着的话，刘昊然已经基本认定这一天乏善可陈。回去的路上在一所学校旁边的书摊买了两本纸张发黄洇着茶渍的书，咬咬牙折回去，又买了块做成汽车形状的巧克力。

不知道他屋里那孩子睡醒了没有，老话说百年修得同船渡，千年修成同一根绳上的俩蚂蚱，为了即将正式开始的室友生活怎么也得给人家喂点糖啊果的才算对得起那一口一个甜甜的“哥”。小孩子吃的七零八碎儿他也不是没有，但是想想自己那个编织袋里塞的燎豆儿和炸果子，再想想那张脸，他瞬间就有了不好意思出手的自觉。

广州这要命天气三月里就显得热，又潮湿得抓一把空能拧出水来，和老家截然不同的空气，刘昊然汗出了一层又一层，洗完澡就觉得浑身懈劲，靠在床头不想动。吴磊晚饭时候回来了一趟，又被两个等在楼下的小姑娘拉走，再回来就一头钻进水房里。

“哎，哥，有个故事，想不想听？”

从水房回来的吴磊蹿上床，湿哒哒的亲热的贴上他，倒让刘昊然觉得不自在起来。这男孩儿生得漂亮得有些过分，他在北方目之所及都是个顶个粗糙的老少爷们，哪见过这等稀罕精细的成色，一时手脚都无处安放起来。这脸蛋，这么弹这么滑，沾着水珠的柔嫩饱满的年轻肌肤透出雪花膏和不知什么香粉的腻人的甜味儿，露出的一小截腰那样细那样软，他目测着觉得一只手就能围得过来，心惊肉跳生怕用力一握就折了。如入珠宝店，碰不得，惹不起。

想起收音机里说评书的正说到那个大头周泰，祥林嫂似的，天寒地冻的伐木场里逢人就说他的姘头，什么眼是桃花眼，眉毛和柳叶一样，那小腰儿，身段玲珑得，说话声音糯糯的，好听，听的人都要化了。

刘昊然就有点走神，脑子里一下子穿越到几十年后的自己，曾经沧海，见过这么漂亮的人物，至少喝酒吹空的时候，也有了可以跟人絮叨的对象，似乎也不坏。

“哥，哎哥！”  
吴磊被晾着了也一点不恼，一只白白的手在他眼前晃来晃去，见人回神了笑盈盈的，一字一句认真的说，  
“你理理我呀。”

刘昊然摸摸头，他有点不好意思了，“不用叫哥，叫，叫我刘昊然就行。刘源也行。小时候的名字，老家人都这么叫。”

吴磊胡乱的嗯嗯应着，也不知道听进去了几分，心思全在他的新鲜故事上：“我也是跟珍姐听的，珍姐你认识了没？就是看楼门的那个姐，她人很好的我跟你说……等等你让我先捋一捋啊。”

想好了开场白，手指一指对面，  
“哎，看到那个窗户没？”

刘昊然点头。

或许他的憨乎劲儿逗乐了吴磊，那颗活泛的毛茸茸脑袋凑得离他更近，大腿贴着大腿，下颌几乎抵到他肩上：“知道为啥没人住不？”

刘昊然摇头。

“我听说，就是听说啊，就前些年，有个跟咱们一样打工的，住在咱们这间房。他搬进来没多久呢，有一天下班回来，就遇到对面房间的女孩儿。

“当然是很漂亮的啦，就大眼睛瓜子脸两根麻花辫那样子吧，哥你谈过朋友不？

“女孩说，回来啦，他说嗯。

“然后就慢慢的聊起来了，他夜班，女孩儿白班，几乎见不到面。靠写信，放在门口那个生锈的牛奶箱里。女孩儿喜欢刘文正，喜欢那个，就那个，三月里的小雨，淅沥沥沥沥沥……”

漂亮的男孩儿唱起歌却歪歪倒倒的不成样子，刘昊然打断他，“说，说可以，别唱。”

吴磊嘟了嘟嘴，冲他吐舌头。

“反正就，后来有一天他鼓足勇气想约女孩出去玩，女孩却突然不见了。

“是真的不见，连房子都像是没人住过的样子。

“这个人就想起，女孩儿曾经在信里跟他说过自己打工的地方，是一间服装厂。这个人比较死心眼啦，他觉得怎么着也得有个结局，就到处打听那个厂子……”

“然后他过去一问，有这个人倒是有，就是已经死了好几年了。”

这个结局几次转到刘昊然嘴边，只差那么一点点他就说出来了。可是吴磊靠在他身边，周身的水汽香而且软，南方男孩儿声音沙沙糯糯的，手扒着他的肩膀，把高出一些的他拉低下来，猫儿撒娇似的。

他饶有兴味。

“他回到家，发现对面房间灯竟然亮了。那个女孩子在，就像他之前偶尔能看到的那样，静静地在阳台上……”

好死不死的走廊里幽幽飘过夹杂着收音机噪音的歌声，声音响亮穿墙而入，  
“今夜我又来到你的窗外 窗帘上你的影子多么可爱……”

“呜哇！”  
吴磊大叫一声，修长手脚磕在床沿上，蜷成一团疼得丝丝吸气儿，真的小狐狸似的，眼睛挤一挤就水汪汪的。

“吓死我了谁他妈大晚上听收音机啊……”

揉着膝盖，委屈兮兮，再看一看沉默着去倒腾自己行李的刘昊然，更加不满：  
“哥你怎么都不害怕！”

刘昊然把从家带来的手巾当枕巾，铺在枕头上把角抻平：  
“我，我可无聊了。你要是现在想让我换房，还来得及。”

吴磊气呼呼的，爬起来做了个踹他屁股的动作，便悻悻的两下蹿回自己的床滚进床单里，脸朝墙，背冲外。

刘昊然手上的动作没停，听着旁边动静，不自觉咧嘴笑，露出一颗尖尖虎牙。

<<<  
夜里也闷热，两个人都招蚊子，吴磊迷迷糊糊的起来骂了一句，把花露水洒得到处是。刘昊然留着盏小灯，靠床头看小说，八风不动。

吴磊还揉着眼睛，睡乱了的头发和红扑扑脸颊，没那么漂亮得不可接近，像个小孩儿。

“哥你咋不睡。”

迷糊着的声音透着股稚气，刘昊然看他，这会儿才模模糊糊想起来他才十七。

因为困倦甚至带点儿奶气的声音忽地一瞬清亮起来，又变回小狐狸的促狭，  
“哎，该不是被我吓着了吧？”

吓，吓着？

刘昊然几乎是用力想了几秒才想起睡前吴磊似乎声情并茂的给他讲过一个鬼故事，而自说自话的家伙已经一团热心的从一过道之隔的床上溜下来，拥到他身边。

“哥我陪你。”

漂亮削瘦的男孩儿浑身上下只穿着条短裤，修长手脚不由分说在他旁边展平，又缠上他，像一尾银鱼滑进海水里。

“热死了。”

刘昊然闷声嘀咕了一句。吴磊睁大眼睛等了一会，知道他只是嘴上说说，便很高兴似的，埋在他后腰闷闷的笑，睡得微热的脸颊蹭来蹭去。

“你看什么呢？”

“郁，郁达夫。”

吴磊歪歪脑袋做出一个“？”，也完全不在意的样子，手指拨弄刘昊然从家带来挂在床头的草编蜻蜓。

他这样子让刘昊然想起老家那窝小孩儿，一派天真的，对什么都好奇，又什么都不太在意。他就很有一个颇识点字的兄长的自觉，手指翻过一页，读给吴磊听：

“‘你家在什么地方？何以不回家去？’

“她问到了这里，我忽而感觉到我自己的现状了。因为自去年以来，我只是一日一日的萎靡下去，差不多把‘我是什么人？’‘我现在所处的是怎么一种境遇？’‘我的心里还是悲还是喜？’这些观念都忘掉了。经她这一问，我重新把半年来困苦的情形一层一层的想了出来。所以听她的问话以后，我只是呆呆的看她，半晌说不出话来。她看了我这个样子，以为我也是一个无家可归的流浪人。脸上就立时起了一种孤寂的表情，微微的叹着说：

“‘唉！你也是同我一样的么？’”

吴磊本来快睡着的，听到这里似乎动了动，大眼睛懵懂懂的看他。偎在他胸口的样子完全还是个孩子，让他想起老家的堂弟，一样的爱说爱笑，有干净透亮的眼睛。可是吴磊出来的日子比他还长多了，白天似乎隐约提过一嘴，是从上海过来的。

“‘今天的那天轨电车的机器手！他骂我什么来？黄狗，黄狗倒是一个好名词。’

“我想了许多零乱断续的思想，终究没有一个好法子，可以救我出目下的穷状来。听见工厂的汽笛，好像在报十二点钟了，我就站了起来，换上了白天那件破棉袍子，仍复吹熄了蜡烛，走出外面去散步去。

“贫民窟里的人已经睡眠静了。对面日新里的一排临邓脱路的洋楼里，还有几家点着了红绿的电灯，在那里弹罢拉拉衣加。一声二声清脆的歌音，带着哀调，从静寂的深夜的冷空气里传到我的耳膜上来，这大约是俄国的飘泊的少女，在那里卖钱的歌唱。天上罩满了灰白的薄云，同腐烂的尸体似的沉沉的盖在那里。云层破处也能看得出一点两点星来，但星的近处，黝黝看得出来的天色，好像有无限的哀愁蕴藏着的样子。”

他不算是个心事重的孩子，到广州以来却常常在发呆。呆了一会儿，左边胳膊又麻又热，他的小室友老实不客气的枕着他一条胳膊，发出甜而且软的轻轻的鼾声，低垂下来的睫毛像小扇子似的，贴得极近，近到可以看到白瓷样的脸上一边一颗精巧的小小的痣，像他在镇长儿子家看过的俄罗斯买来的陶瓷娃娃。

像对待那个娃娃一样，他窃窃的伸出手去，在那矜贵的脸颊上摸了一指头，怀着无限的快乐和愉悦的罪恶感。

<<<  
刘昊然确实谈过一个“朋友”。

因此，在吴磊带点聒噪又甜又黏糊的偎着他，那张过分明艳的脸对着他眉眼飞扬时，他有过一瞬的分神。

那是个很好看的女孩子，不经常笑。穿熨得齐整熨帖的白衬衫和半裙，衣襟上时常别一朵梧桐花。漆黑的长发卷成规整而柔软蓬松的卷，听人说那叫冷烫，即使大风大雨所有人一身狼狈的日子，那卷漆黑依然温柔的卷着。缺水脏乱的北方乡下，女孩儿却总能把自己收拾得清楚妥当，指尖耳廓，扎起马尾后露出的白净后颈，都泛着微微的粉色，在晨读的阳光里水晶般透明。

女孩从上海来，从指尖到发丝都透着和班里其他脸上还带皲裂和冻疮的小姑娘们，和这个灰扑扑的小乡村，格格不入的气息。语文很好，能写漂亮的钢笔字，数学极差。刘昊然帮她写数学作业，在天色橙红的初秋傍晚，飘满低年级值日生对骂声打闹声的微凉空气里，把女孩一只又细又白的手，沉默谨慎的握住，藏进自己衣袋里。

刘昊然有时也想起她，甚至回忆起她戴什么花色的发夹，唯独那卷漆黑长发下那张匀净细白的脸，隔了毛玻璃般，是模糊的。

很长一段时间，骨子里很有些固执的刘昊然认为，漂亮人儿就应该像她那样，是疏离的，浅浅的。他第一天到广州的时候，路边玻璃橱窗里掠过一排美丽却生硬的塑料模特，发丝铅灰或棕红，眼睛沉静，个个都像她，或者，像他记忆里梦的残影。

可是紧接着他遇到吴磊。吴磊也是漂亮人儿，吴磊和她，和她们，和他此前的所有定义和界限都不同。

吴磊能跑能闹，爱说爱动，如同春天初绿的山林萌动着力量。吹着口哨出门还要突然跳起来攀住他们那个污痕斑驳的破旧门框，宽大外套空荡荡像小船上鼓满了风的帆，露出的纤白腰线像朗朗白日里一道闪电。凑过来恶作剧的讲一句什么，或者只是挨在他肩窝里闻闻蹭蹭，小动物一般，看着他来不及反应的愣怔模样拍着他大笑，两只白白肉肉的脚蹬来蹬去，弯起来的眼尾和两颗颊边痣溢满牛奶与蜜。

像是从不知忧愁为何物。

如果说他此前关于美的接触是风景画，那吴磊就是活生生的风景。枝叶下有盈满阳光的鲜甜多汁的果实，碧空中有飞鸟的痕迹也有毛茸茸稚拙有力的翅膀。

明媚得他心都痛。

“哥。”  
这天吴磊回来跟他打过招呼便径直扑到床上，修长小腿蹬弹两下，便软软的耷下来，语气不如以往热烈。

“累死了。”  
这一句说得小声。

刘昊然从书本里抬头看他。大概是美而自知，吴磊挺喜欢打扮自个，和一件衣服恨不得正着穿反着穿来回穿穿他半个月的他不一样。吴磊有杏仁蜂蜜味道的雪花膏，也有他以前只在嫁到城里去的姐姐家里的梳妆台上见过一次两次的摩丝，还有他说不上来的七零八碎儿，他不懂，可他挺喜欢那些东西在吴磊身上混合出的味道。衣服也比他多得多，耀武扬威的霸占了大半他们合用的木质衣柜，烟草色钉着铆钉的皮夹克，用金线绣满亮晶晶星星的衬衫，能照出模糊人影的锡箔纸样的银色外套。

吴磊究竟在打些什么工，他其实并不很清楚。只是见他每天把自己收拾得像海报上的新晋影星一般带着风出门去，满身土满身灰的回家来，有时候身上还带伤，或者干脆一天一夜不见人影，回来像倦极的猫儿般蜷成一团埋头就睡，衣服都顾不上脱。

“磊磊。”刘昊然轻声的——或许把这个小他两岁的漂亮男孩当成弟弟的缘故，他轻易的习惯了亲热的称呼：“给你揉揉？”

吴磊已经是半睡着的样子，眯着眼睛，点点头，又摇摇头，迷迷糊糊的模样看得他心都软。

“哥你也累了吧。呼……”

吴磊打了个长长的软绵绵的呵欠，再看着他的眼睛就滟滟带了水光，眼尾一抹漂亮的红。刘昊然半弯下腰站着，吴磊躺着，初夏夜的空气黏腻绵软像块半融的麦芽软糖，两个人都陷入懒洋洋的困顿的舒适里，一时间没人讲话，只吴磊拿手指上下摩挲刘昊然直而高挺的鼻梁。  
摸够了，他张开手，小声的软软的：  
“抱抱。”

刘昊然本能的往床边贴近一些，他想这小孩儿一定是遇到什么不高兴的了。吴磊对他固然有天然的亲近赤诚，可是一天天的满嘴跑火车的时候多，正儿八经说自己的事的时候少。即使偶尔跟他提起磕了碰了头疼脑热的时候也是笑嘻嘻像在说别人的遭遇，等他真的拿药来又小嘴一嘟半带娇憨的说啊是吗我病了吗我说过吗我忘了。像小狐狸又像小刺猬，这般直白的孩子气的撒娇，主动把柔软带伤的内里露出来让人摸的时候，少之又少。

他一边这样瞎琢磨着，人早躺上床去，顺从的让吴磊抱了。  
“哥你真好。”

他想怎么就真好了这狐狸崽就知道给人灌迷汤，嘴上却说：  
“好就多抱会。今天累着了？”

他支起半个身子靠在床头的铁架上让吴磊抱得舒服些，脑袋也歪过去脸颊蹭着吴磊还没洗去摩丝的硬硬的头发，嗅到淡淡香味的同时也有一丝微痛。他伸手去拨吴磊有点长了的刘海儿，吴磊整个人趴在他身边，抱着他的肩膀不放，两条柳枝儿般又柔又长的手臂水蛇样缠着他，脸却藏在他肩窝后面，像怕人躲进柜子下面的猫儿似的，半玩闹的不肯让他碰，却又露出毛茸茸的爪子尖儿来。好半天，才倦倦的“嗯”一声。

刘昊然叹口气，想说些什么，又怕破坏这一刻缱绻空气，犹豫着温和眉眼显得幽深而黑。

吴磊从他背后露出一双眼睛看看他，手指拉住他短袖衬衫的下摆晃晃，要他把耳朵凑过来：  
“哥，我说个事，你不要生我气。”

粉嫩薄唇微微嘟起来像草莓汽水糖，他哪里还有气生。

“我，好困，不想洗澡了。”

“……”

“哇啊！”

被打横抱起来的时候吴磊因为受惊整个人猛的往上弹了一下，像条被网兜兜住的人鱼。刘昊然耐心的等他反应过来，让他抱自己脖子。怀里这小孩儿能吃能长，眼下只比他矮一点点，可毕竟人小骨头尚轻，抱在怀里倒像是没多少分量。

“不，不是不想洗吗。哥给你洗。”

吴磊只管用蒙了轻霜的黑葡萄般水灵的眼睛直直的瞅着他，嘻嘻笑。水房的墙上有面很小的镜子，水垢日积月累快要看不出本来面目，连右下角的印花也变得斑驳，一片残红败柳。吴磊偏过头去看，里面有他也有刘昊然，北方来的大一点也高一点的男孩儿直直的杵在他面前，近视又看书过多而容易干涩的眼睛微微眯着，连要来解他衣服的神情都像对着他那些天书一样正经而带点儿憨直。

广州的几个月还是在刘昊然身上留下了痕迹，本来就白的皮肤在暖湿水汽里闷得更白，握机器操作杆的手磨出硬茧。瘦了一点儿——吴磊经常看到他早上几乎囫囵的吞下蛋黄再拼命喝水妄图撑过中午那顿饭——被更不靠谱的广州师傅剪得出奇平齐的短短的眉上刘海儿却依然让他看起来傻傻有点好欺负。

镜中的他和他，污痕和水汽使他们扭曲模糊。刘昊然的手已经来拉他的衣服下摆了，他突然觉得他俩有点像戏台上的狐精和书生，便嘻嘻笑着，就着刘昊然的手，极灵巧的从褪色的粉色背心里滑出来。

刘昊然认真的给他擦背，搓洗，把他当个第一次跟着大人下澡堂的小孩儿般对待。粗糙的丝瓜络磨过颈窝里娇嫩皮肉，偏偏刘昊然那只手没轻重似的下手挺狠，另一只手还握着他肩膀不让动，吴磊拧眉躲开：  
“哎哟疼！”

“这就疼啦。”  
刘昊然抬头看他，水雾浸过的眼睛湿漉漉的极亮，“小时候我爸给我搓澡，都，都是要搓出血的。”  
“那非要出血干嘛……不，停，好了我自己来吧。”

刘昊然撇撇嘴，像是工作被剥夺了很不开心似的，评价他：“娇气。”

“一会儿准你给我打香皂，乖啊。”  
吴磊挺敷衍的摸摸他，跟摸珍姐养的那条大黄狗似的。

刘昊然没了活干，只好开始往自己身上淋水，难得的话多起来：  
“你知道我小时候都怎么洗头的吗，那时候小，特别怕水，我爸把我绑床沿上把头露出来塞盆里，而且用的是，洗衣粉。  
“我爸说我嚎得邻居都以为我家杀猪了……”

吴磊听得咋舌，再看他的眼神就多出点儿怜悯来：  
“怪不得这么热的天你还不喜欢洗头……”

这明摆着是嫌他邋遢了，刘昊然被噎得一哽，耳根就有点热，不太挂得住的样子，不服气的嘟囔：  
“两天洗一次还不行……”

“我，一天，两次。”

“行行行您，您是城里少爷，您最，最干净，行了吧。”  
刘昊然开始恼羞成怒，气一上来又开始犯口吃。

“哎呀生气啦。”  
吴磊笑嘻嘻的用打了香皂的手来捧他的脸，顺便把白花花带有青苹果味道的蓬松泡沫抹他脸上，手掌收拢把尚柔软的两团脸肉挤得鼓出来，在他高挺的鼻尖上也点上一点白，满意地左右看看：“可爱。”

“诶哥，你这边……这是怎么弄的？”

刘昊然被他捧着脸揉面团似的左右摆弄，冷不防被问一句，心突的跳漏了一拍。

竟然被这小孩儿发现了，他还以为再不会有除家人以外的人提起这事。

指腹摩挲的位置有淡淡的印记，比周围正常皮肤颜色稍微更浅一些，像云团中一线凉凉的月牙。

“说了你可能也不信，是，是杀猪刀捅的。”

“……”  
吴磊睁大了眼睛，凑得离他极近，萦萦水汽里一双眼瞳更加明朗，当真如同他在书里读过的，是白水银里养着两汪黑水银。

“这个地方，肯定要痛死了吧……”在他脸上抚摸的手指带了疼惜的温柔，“哥你长得这么好看……真是好险，好险。”

刘昊然又是一怔。

从小到大他被夸过很多次，夸他脑袋聪明是块大学生的料，夸他每临大事有静气是什么大将之才，倒没什么人特别的说他“好看”，即使上海来的小女朋友也没有；眼下被面前活色生香的大美人儿直白浅近、甚至带点儿轻浮的提起，更别说美人儿还坦然的袒露着人鱼一样柔韧修长的身体，腰肢细得一早就让他在心里惊艳转过身去后腰还带有浅浅腰窝，种种物事多管齐下让他像是用辣椒水兜头洗了个澡，浑身上下都轻飘燥热起来。

而后便有什么东西，柔柔凉凉的贴在他脸上伤痕的那个位置，扑簌的，带着轻微酥痒，像是仅作片刻停留便振翅飞走的蝴蝶。

——是吴磊的嘴唇。

在意识到这个事实后他脑子嗡了一声，整个人都空了。始作俑者却甜笑着凑过来，仿佛只是再平常不过的事，上扬的尾音里有掩不住的促狭和小孩子恶作剧得逞般的恶劣甜蜜，  
“哥，你，硬了。”

<<<  
之后发生了什么刘昊然便不很清楚，似乎他很是发了点力把面前的坏小孩儿按到墙上，水房里贴有小块小块水磨石砖的墙面烙在蝴蝶骨让吴磊低低的叫了一声，一双眼睛带点吃惊带点委屈的看他，倒很快的顺从下来任他摆弄。

十几岁的男孩儿和男孩儿，空气里满是青涩躁动的气息和夏夜虫鸣还有青苹果味的香皂味道混在一起，情动来得快得像阵风，一点就着。刘昊然只觉得脑子里最后一根弦也被烧断，他引以为豪的自控力飞到了不知哪里，打了泡沫的手去抓吴磊的东西，指关节碰到滑腻柔软的大腿内侧，滑得几乎握不住，和他自己的一并拢在掌心里，近乎粗暴的来回套弄。

十七岁的那个毕竟还青嫩着，被弄疼了，像抱怨又像撒娇的呜咽两声，手指去掐刘昊然腰上的一点点软肉想他放开，却像掐在棉花上似的没任何反应。吴磊抬眼去看他，温和沉默的眉眼里第一次有了火，极漂亮峭拔的眉骨轮廓衬得瞳仁深黑如两泓深潭，他此前从未感受过的带压迫感的危险气息弥散开来。

他隐隐意识到，这个憨乎乎总是让着自己的只爱看书不爱出去玩的哥哥，似乎不是什么轻易能惹的人。

这样想着吴磊反而笑了，喘息着，要害被狠狠握在手里却弯起眼睛试图寻回主动权，手臂绕上刘昊然的脖子，用他夹生半熟的广东话，甜如蜜软如绵：  
“哥哥仔，乜你咁衰嘅？”

反倒把自己更多的送出去，平坦柔滑小腹撞上对方的，皮肤与皮肤激起脆响。

刘昊然一手把住他胡乱贴上来的细腰不让他黏得太紧，声音出奇低沉，“不想后悔的话，就闭嘴。”

很好，敢凶人了。

吴磊泄愤似的，一口咬在他肩头，却使不上力气。刘昊然也不知道怎么练出来的，手活出神入化般，他努力维持着最后一丝清明想好好笑话笑话他，一出口都变成软绵绵小花儿似的呜咽。眼前升起大团大团白色柔软的雾气，下腹一阵阵酸胀紧绷，整个人像被抽了骨头般软，只能讨饶的小幅度摇着头，最后受不住先一步被弄出来的时候顺势把刘昊然的腰搂紧了，性器紧紧贴在皮肉和皮肉之间，一边坏心眼的想着，这腥膻东西，要弄他一身才好。

刘昊然不肯放他，就着搂着他腰的姿势一手给自己打，毫不掩饰的粗重喘息和在他大腿内侧不住擦蹭的坏东西，前所未有的肆意妄为。发泄过后靠着墙面狠狠喘了两口气，半暗光线里明晰锐利的喉结上下滑动。

吴磊一直留了只眼睛看他，倒也没有设想中的慌乱，平复下来先把他抱过来替他把身上的东西洗了，手掌温厚且软，薄茧擦过大腿内侧和肋下带来情潮褪去后悸动的颤栗，眉眼间依稀又退回他最熟悉的样子，可靠的总是很宠他的哥哥。

一时间没人再说话，刘昊然沉默着翻来覆去给他擦洗，吴磊觉得自己被他当成水晶花瓶般，想笑，又笑不出来，直到刘昊然笨手笨脚的拿毯子包小婴儿一样把他卷起来，抱回床上。

他终于开口了，黑暗里吴磊看不清他的眼睛，那声音久久酝酿过的，软声软气，带一点大孩子做了不大不小的坏事后的示弱和讨好，  
“磊磊……”

吴磊不理他。或许是从来只会摸后脑勺傻笑的刘昊然把他按在墙上凶巴巴叫他闭嘴的模样激着了几乎被惯坏的他，又或者刚出了一次心思总归不太清明，竟觉得酸酸的满心不清不白的委屈。

他面朝墙浑身紧绷绷的假装睡着，刘昊然在他床边磨蹭了一会，竟也不声不响爬他自己床上躺下，蜷起来的背影有点像被冷落的大狗。

吴磊气闷，用自己脱下来的背心扔他，不偏不倚盖在脸上。

刘昊然闷声受了，待了好一会才把那一团布料从脸上抓下来，叠四四方方的，抱怀里。

有本事明天也别跟我搭腔，吴磊想。

只是广州的夏夜悠悠的，又燥，又长。

<<<  
吴磊十八岁生日快到的时候，刘昊然拿到了他的会计证。

红色塑料封皮的硬硬的小本子，上面贴着一寸照片，少年脸颊带着浓重光影也掩盖不去的圆润稚嫩，是他第一张正儿八经进照相馆拍的照片，嘴角拘谨的微微抿着，目光却早已出落得清澈坚定。

刘昊然和那个初来广州跌跌撞撞的刘昊然对视几秒，把小本子收起来，放进衬衫口袋里。

吴磊的反应比他预想的还要热烈。

“行啊刘昊yan！不不，刘大会计！”说着手臂就来勒住他脖子抱着他脑袋乱揉，“让我摸摸你这个脑袋是怎么长的，怎么就这么聪明？”

说着说着想到了什么气焰低落下去，再看看刘昊然眯起眼睛抄着手一副训导主任的表情更加心虚，漂亮的小脸一垮。

“别，别你考上了就来教训我，我是真的看不进去啊哥……你看看你那些都是什么，天书一样，我看两眼就困真的……你让我干什么都行，别再让我看书了，啊，求求你了。”

说着又来搂他脖子，自己倒先委屈上了，“我不想听你凶我，一个字也不行，我害怕，特别害怕。”

小声小声的，贴在耳后又暖又痒，落在皮肤上就化成毛茸茸会挠人的小猫爪子。

刘昊然认命的吐口气。眼见小孩儿朝成年一步步逼近人也更加无法无天的嚣张，踩着十七的尾巴又蹿高了一大截骨架轮廓也出落得更加利落分明，英雄剑眉，黑葡萄样的眼睛一笑就变成两弯灌了蜜的甜月牙，讨女孩欢心的把戏也越来越有一套，他们门口那个形同虚设的牛奶箱里永远堆满了洒了香水的信封和各种各样的小零食小玩意儿。一天天穿外套不系扣走路带狂风，连曾经一口一个的“哥”也不高兴叫，拍着他刘昊yan刘昊yan的，眼看是要骑到他头上去了。眼下被拿住了七寸倒是乖觉起来，别的不说，单那一声尾音拖长软软黏黏的“哥”，就让他整颗心忽悠的一荡，准备好的大概一千字的诲汝知之乎也不知道被什么小猫爪子踩碎了。

初听时不以为意，时日越久，他反而越频频记起第一天见面，吴磊讲的那个老套又没头没尾的鬼故事。不过他惦记的不是那个大眼睛瓜子脸麻花辫儿的女鬼，他琢磨另一个人。他想吴磊这小孩儿怕不是真的什么精怪吧，要不是精怪，又会生得这样惊艳？又会拿捏他拿捏得这样死？

后来他在古玩市场上淘换来的线装古书上看到一种妖，叫花魄。半寸来长，美人模样，全身光溜，通体洁白如玉，养起来喂它饭吃，会“向人絮语，了不可辨”。

他立时想了个自己养了一只巴掌大的缩小版吴磊的画面，一小只光溜溜白嫩嫩的，像真正的吴磊一样话多又黏人，要把他装在口袋里，如果在上班时间露出头吱吱叫的话，就，就可以捏他一小下。

他躺被窝里自个儿乐得笑出声来，真正的吴磊咕咚咕咚跑过来，一巴掌拍他脑门上，说坏了刘昊yan你看书看傻了。

拍完就跑了，不让他捏，更不肯钻他口袋里。

还是小的可爱。

乐够了的刘昊然看着天花板想。

要说教训，吴磊是很有些地方拎出来可以教训一番的。刘昊然一早就打算考会计的，工作安定下来就捧着来广州第一天买的那本会计基础早也看晚也看，起早贪黑的看。偏偏他有个最耐不住寂寞的室友，握钢笔算题的手边总有颗毛茸茸的脑袋蹭来蹭去，皮起来还撩开他衣服下摆钻他怀里，兔子牙叼着他肚子上那一点点软肉磨牙玩。

“哥你都不陪我玩！”  
第一百零一个试图把刘昊然拖出去失败的周末，吴磊发出如上抱怨。

“那要不，你陪我看书？”

“行啊！”

答应得倒是爽脆利落。

刘昊然真的给了他几本书，还把自己废纸订成的写满笔记的本子给他。吴磊看得挺起劲，但也仅限于考试说明那几页，再多一页就脑袋一歪脸贴在桌子上，把人抱起来口水还能拉出晶莹透明的丝。

他着实没办法。小孩儿瘦得抱在怀里蝴蝶骨都硬硬的硌手，不小心露出来的手上身上总是新伤叠旧痕，真要问起来也是眼睛骨碌骨碌转转跟他东拉西扯，抹了油和蜜的小嘴里没半句真话。他疼得难受，着实没了办法，哪还硬得下心真的逼他算他本来就不太灵光的算数。

我先考上吧。

他想着，考上了，说不定就能有点改变，说不定，能顺带着把吴磊也带到不这么苦的境地去。

他摸摸吴磊的脑袋，没打摩丝的头发又软又暖，乖乖的趴在额头前边，人还抱着他撒娇小声说着害怕，眼看快成年了却比第一次见面时更像个小孩子。

他笑了，放软声音说，“不凶你，还请你吃好吃的去。”

吴磊便很是高兴起来，也不躲他背后半真半假的委屈了，把手一拍，蹦蹦跳跳翻腾他的宝贝衣柜去了。

怎么就能这样天真。

怎么就能……还是这样天真。

真真儿一副不识人间愁滋味的模样。

要不是每天都在吴磊身边亲眼得见他过的是什么日子，这样好的脸蛋风貌这样好的性子脾气，要是在外面哪一处打个照面，他一定就相信是哪家富户娇养的小少爷了。这样漂亮的人儿，偏生又人乖嘴甜撒起娇来像不要钱一般，天生是该被捧手心里放心尖上含着糖果泡在蜜罐里宠大的，却和他一道落在这里。就如同看见一颗莹白柔润的上好珍珠掉进了沙里，那还只是惋惜；若这珍珠还一点儿不自怨自怜，照样兴兴头头发光，漂亮得亮堂堂坦荡荡的，看在眼里，那就变了心酸了。

他兀自心口酸疼着，吴磊早把自个打扮好了，几乎载歌载舞的出门去。

关于吴磊每天的工作，刘昊然其实设想过很多次。他知道晚上六点后吴磊在迪厅看场子，忙的时候也做做端酒倒茶跑跑腿的零活，但整个人实实在在站在里头，旋转的灯球把五颜六色的光劈头泼了他一脸，刘昊然本能的眯起眼睛，才生出几分半带难受的实感来。

瓶盖厂的机器声他听了大半年，习惯了便不觉得怎样难忍。只是这里，这只要待个一两分钟就被音乐声和灯光搅扰得头晕目眩的地方，要工作上几个钟头有时候甚至还要通宵，他不保证自己还能有吴磊那样任何时候都灿烂得像天上掉钱似的笑容。

他怔怔的想着一个人，却早有几个人远远近近的看他。

刘昊然已经不是初来广州的那个刘昊然了。广州在北方人看来实在不算什么养人的地方，天气一年到头的热，连绵的热就叫人倒胃口，很多时候他拿到钱又省着恨不能掰成八瓣花，喝点凉水垫垫肚子当作一餐也是常有的事。又或者是过了十九岁这个关口迈向二十的缘故，总之他忽一下就瘦下来长开了，跟一阵风吹过一样快。脸颊上圆鼓鼓软乎乎的肉被明晰清朗的骨骼走向代替，下颌线眉骨，挺峭鼻梁和颀长手指，他一早拥有只是隐藏起来的天赋资本这会儿开始一一显山露水。加上有像他室友这样能讲究爱漂亮的男孩儿的加持，跟他换衣服穿拉他告别了总把他剪成锅盖的剃头师傅替他另谋他处，总之这一晚，站在这里的刘昊然，穿着吴磊硬“换”给他竖条纹衬衫和本白色牛仔裤的刘昊然，很有些漂亮的社会小青年的模样了。

还没等他在人影憧憧中搜寻到熟悉的身影，就有一两只手过来摸他。凉凉的，又细又滑，带着浓郁脂粉香气和樱桃香水的味道，把刘昊然结结实实吓了一跳。

“哥哥仔，系度做咩呀？阴公咯…”

女孩子们散着海藻般浓密长卷发，穿刺眼的钉珠牛仔喇叭裤和豹纹大领口紧身衣，看他呆愣愣的模样，又换了普通话问他，凉滑手指小蛇一样在暧昧光线下沿着他脖子和下颌骨边缘游走。

“我，我等，等人呢。”

刘昊然实在没有多少跟她们周旋的耐心，陌生环境陌生的对象，让他很久没犯过的口吃变本加厉。

女孩子们对视一眼，齐齐笑出声来，那笑声银铃似的又亮又脆，让其实并不特别长于交际的刘昊然更加心急气躁，一着急就从耳根开始红，他皮肤奶白奶白，颧骨上两团红因而显得格外明显。

“我们陪你一起等嘛。”

女孩子们一左一右坐到他身边的空位上把他团团围住，喷了带亮粉的发胶的长发亮闪闪的拂到他眼前来，涂了蔻丹的长指甲沿着他的手背指缝轻轻的搔刮，底下高跟鞋也有意无意的碰他的小腿。

“不请我们喝一杯吗，有你这样对女孩子的？”

“诶，你们！”

吴磊正好端着满满一盘子五颜六色的果冻酒路过，眼尖的看见了，先一边一杯酒把两个女孩儿伸出去的手不动声色的格开。

“来来，请你们喝，请你们喝，算我的，我亲手调的噢，过了这个村可就没这个店了。”

他热切的吆喝，手指暗中勾了下正被缠得发窘脸涨红着的刘昊然紧握的手权作安抚，和他交换一个短暂的眼神又若无其事的分开，在女孩子们面前故意用力拍了下刘昊然的肩头，哥俩好的模样。

“可不能欺负我哥啊，这，我哥，大学生！可聪明了！跟咱们可不一样，乖了啊。”

女孩子们便老实不客气的拿了酒，搂着吴磊的脖子灌他喝，一边一个几乎坐他腿上，嘻嘻哈哈笑成一团。吴磊极有分寸的，手虚虚的揽着两个女孩儿防着半醉的她们一个不留神仰过去，又小心着绝不触碰她们半寸肌肤。不知道哪个女孩咬着耳朵说了句什么，他笑得大声，目光在半空和双手抱胸冷了脸旁观的刘昊然对上，立刻像被捏着后颈提溜起来的猫一样一秒乖巧，咳两声一脸无辜，说散了啊散了不玩了我哥还等我呢。

吴磊过来拉他手腕带出一丝沾染上的脂粉香，刘昊然头一回有点不想被他拉着，又怕惹小孩儿多想了不高兴，纠结着闷着头兴致不高的跟在后面。吴磊拉着他从后门溜出去，借着和里面截然不同的清凉空气和骤然清净的环境，他得以好好看看吴磊，今天的吴磊反倒没什么冗余，乖乖穿着牛仔裤和白色运动鞋，柔软的白色棉质衬衫外面套着针织背心，往随便哪个学校里一放都是夹着书去上晚自习的天之骄子。

是他顶喜欢的模样。

想到这里他心口一软，脸上松动了些。

“那两个，谁啊？”

他不打算在生日这天对宝贝弟弟提出批评，不过小孩儿这个堪忧的交友状况，他作为哥哥迟早是要管上一管的。

“我朋友，她们不在这边上班，过来找我玩的。”

吴磊答得轻飘丝毫不觉危险将至，傻到提起他的小伙伴还一脸兴冲冲，“她们那都是职业习惯，其实挺好的两个小姑娘……诶，她们没把你怎么样吧？亲哪了我看看。”

半开玩笑的说着去搓刘昊然的脸，脸颊边上还真有一两个长指甲留下的浅浅的红印，吴磊就着昏黄街灯仔细看了一会，“啧”一声，抽掉嘴里含着的东西，亲上一口，“我的。”

还不解气似的，更重的亲一口，重申，“我的。”

刘昊然顺势把手里用彩色缎带缠着的蛋糕盒子在他眼前晃一晃：  
“也是你的。”

吴磊笑成朵花儿过来抢，他仗着自己微弱的身高优势举高了，手指去戳小孩儿塞着什么东西鼓鼓的脸，小嘴动了动赶紧倒腾到另一边。

“吃什么呢？”

吴磊把长长的塑料管从嘴里拔出来，一根棒棒糖，做成剔透的玫瑰花形状，他把玫瑰叼在嘴里，手在口袋里翻腾：“糖，你吃吗我还一大把呢。朋友送的。”

刘昊然忍了忍，没忍住：“……女孩儿？”

吴磊似乎愣了一下，突然灿烂的笑开，夸张的耸着鼻子到处嗅，“好大的酸味，哪家吃饺子啦。”

说着把糖从嘴里抽出来往刘昊然嘴边送，无视他一脸不悦硬是把他紧闭的双唇撬开。

“给你吃给你吃，哎哟，可别给我哥酸死了。”

刘昊然拗不过，只得把糖接了。

他是在意吴磊跟两个女孩说他的那句，说他“跟咱们不一样”。明知道是应付事儿的场面话，那轻飘飘的六个字却凉凉的，长翅膀似的直钻进心里来。

他不想被吴磊小嘴儿一动就划出一道无形的界限把他留在这头自己和他那些神神鬼鬼的朋友们凑到另一头，又不能真的拿这六个字说事，只好突然百般挑剔起来，转着圈儿从吴磊那几句话里挑毛病。

“你在外边都这么吹牛的么，我，大学生？”

吴磊又愣了愣，似乎也觉得他今晚有点儿不一样，谨慎的偷偷看他一眼，嘴上甜笑着来哄他，“我说你是你就是！大学生又有什么，你可比大学生厉害多了。”

刘昊然绷着脸不接茬，吴磊绕到他背后，伸出手来揉他的脸。

“还可爱。”  
“还特别帅。”  
“笑起来特别暖。”  
“人特别好。”

刘昊然终于没绷住被哄得见牙不见眼，吴磊也放心的笑出来，重新拖起他的手一路蹦着跳着往前。

年轻就是有这样的好处，两个脸对脸笑一笑，天大的事儿也没了。

<<<  
走到大排档广州夜生活的后半场才刚刚开始，刘昊然不禁在心里感谢起他至今仍然不太习惯的天气来，十二月底的深夜还能在江边吹风吃串喝酒的地方毕竟不算多数。偏偏这个夜格外宜人，风又轻又软带着淡淡的潮湿水汽和亮堂堂油汪汪的俗世烟火味道，再在红绿霓虹里打个滚儿裹上薄薄一层脆亮糖壳，恍然叫人生出初春的错觉来，真真是老天也成全。

去他的永远看不完的书算不完的题压不完的啤酒瓶盖，去他的永远有股霉味的走廊里挂满衣服打满地铺的逼兀宿舍，去他的，所有忘不掉的求不得的抓不住的带不走的。大半年的磕着碰着闷着堵着都在风里吹碎了，刘昊然深深呼了口气，那风是从肋骨间清而轻的穿过去的，他觉得自己轻飘得快飞起来，突然很想去握身边人的手。

吴磊爱热闹，被迪厅里低音震了半晚上还不够，拉着他往人堆里钻，去找能看马路歌手唱歌的位子。铺着塑料布的油乎乎桌子，俗艳的大粉大绿塑料板凳，刘昊然豪气的叫来的清烤生蚝炭烧墨鱼和冰镇冰山蚌，蚝油生菜就纯粹是本着“有点儿绿色好看”的心态勉强凑上的，末了照顾着四川来的小同志的口味又加了份麻辣田螺。

吴磊听歌拍桌子晃腿，刘昊然低着头一板一眼给他剔螺肉，剔出一小撮就喂到人嘴里。啃指甲的坏处在这一刻鲜明的显现出来，生了倒刺的手指被辣椒汁浸过，一开始不觉什么，剥和喂的工序重复了几次痛觉才灼灼缠绕上来，十指连心痛得他拼命抖手，脸颊抵在桌沿上嘶嘶抽气儿，吴磊放肆的大声笑他，脑袋蹭过来，粉色的舌尖把他可怜的手指柔柔裹进去。

没多久肚子里也开始唱歌，听到一半的歌于是被丢下。两个人都像是饥山上来的，埋头一顿苦吃，甚至顾不上跟对方多说一句。吃到差不多才想起来叫饮料，叫饮料的时候又想起来还有个蛋糕。

“啊你不早说！我都吃饱了……”

刘昊然想蛋糕后来明明一直在你手里被提来提去的好不好手上没个准头也不知道给碰坏了没有，嘴上回他，“是吃饱了，看出来了。”

眼睛瞄着吴磊面前小山似的一堆田螺壳和田鸡骨头，贝和虾什么的麻烦点的都是他给剥的，剥的赶不上吃的，专挑肉吃，专挑辣的吃，小嘴真够刁的。

“真的我肚子都吃圆了……你摸摸。”

刘昊然被他抓着手往身上按，好么，像被喂饱的猫儿似的圆滚滚的。异乡带来的陌生感总是能让人空前大胆，又或者这一晚的风实在醉人，他干脆把吃饱了又掉转头听歌的吴磊抱怀里，抱小孩似的让他背贴着自己，给他揉肚子，任由他蠢蠢欲动的想在自己裤子上蹭手指头，在自己大腿上打拍子鼓掌，哐哐狂拍。

吴磊大马金刀的靠刘昊然身上，挺乐呵的把他当成自带按摩功能的真皮座椅，大眼睛这里转转那里看看，突然意识到什么似的扭头瞅着他：  
“诶刘昊yan，凭什么你喝啤酒我就喝这什么汽水儿？”

兔牙咬着麦管儿，漂亮的玻璃瓶子，香蕉味儿和橙子味儿左右开弓，说着说着却又低头狠狠吸一大口，还要包在嘴里鼓鼓的含上一会儿才舍得眯起眼睛一点一点咽下去。

饮料是冰镇的，玻璃瓶身上挂满水珠，顺着吴磊的手腕往下滑进挽到手肘的衬衫袖口里。刘昊然摸着他肚子里咣当咣当有一多半是水了，真怕他喝坏肚子又要哼哼唧唧要背要抱，两个口味哪个都不愿意放下的贪婪的小模样却又叫他心软得一塌糊涂，嘴上无奈，“你都喝到第三瓶了才想起来啊？”

熊孩子的爪子趁他不备已经摸到一罐啤的，被他拍在手背上打开，“不行，喝你的汽水去。”

被抓包后一秒炸毛：“凭什么！我都成年了！”

刘昊然正色道，“你没看电影上说，说的是一辈子，差一年，一个月，一天，一个时辰，都不算一辈子？还没到十二点，哪怕差一分钟，你都还是十七。”

台词是新上映的电影里的，难得都休息的秋日午后他们租了光盘趴床上看，刘昊然看得专注，吴磊却一直趴在他背上玩手指，心不在焉似的，等刘昊然背上一阵湿热觉出不对把人拎起来时小孩儿掉眼泪掉得鼻尖都红了，被揪起来没了遮挡慌得两只手轮流抹泪花儿，还拧着身子扭股糖似的不肯让他看。

这会儿被拿出这个梗来调笑无疑是双重压制加逗弄，吴磊气嘟嘟的用大眼睛瞪他，神情倔得像被捕兽夹子夹住的小兽，大排档青白的灯光底下眼睁睁看着眼圈儿一点一点慢慢红起来。

“……？”  
刘昊然结结实实被吓着了，一口啤酒混着夜风灌进嘴里呛得他喉头刺痛，嘴上乱了套口吃得空前无药可医：“哎你别别，别哭啊……哥错了，错了还还还不行吗，你想喝啥都给你喝，嗯？”

啤酒罐被当做赔罪兼讨好的筹码一一推到面前，吴磊灵巧的闪躲开刘昊然傻乎乎又心急的想来抬他下颌的手，慢慢的伸出一只爪子把菠萝啤搂进怀里，心满意足的笑开，另一只爪子胡噜他头发，“这都能信，刘昊yan你是不是傻！”

清爽短发被揉成个鸟窝又被细白手指温柔又调皮的一点点理顺，吴磊最后给他下了评定，“真傻，真的。”

“我真傻，真的，我单知道书里有会勾人的小狐狸，”

刘昊然顺着他往下说，手指去捏笑得肆意张狂的白生生脸蛋——这小孩儿为了让自己眼里带泪花儿好吓唬他一只手在桌布底下拼命掐自己大腿他不是没看见，既然对方演得这般敬业他也决定对戏对到底，更何况无论真的假的装的演的他都见不得那双眼睛里有哪怕一丝委屈——

“我不知道这儿也会有。”

吴磊对他说些莫名台词习以为常，连个“？”都不舍得再给，自顾自把花了番工夫才骗到手的易拉罐打开，却又一点儿不珍惜，仰头猛灌一口，咂咂嘴草率的下个结论，“不好喝。”

跟熊掰玉米似的，扔下一个又去祸害另一个，一大口荔枝啤含在嘴里腮帮子还鼓着就嘟嘟囔囔的摇头，“也不好喝。”

“少爷咱能别都给败坏了吗……”

刘昊然头疼的拍拍脑门快要飚河南话，明知道他猫儿似的舔一口就扔下的一片狼藉到头来还是要自己负责打扫干净，摸摸肚子也没多少空当了，一边发着愁心里却高兴得很。

他喜欢这样，吴磊在他面前胡闹，折腾，不讲道理，祸败东西，耍点明目张胆的小坏骗人。只有这样的时候才实打实觉得他还是个小孩儿，小孩儿不就应该胡搅蛮缠想哭就哭想撒娇就撒娇想欺负人大人还得跟着宠着的么，吴磊已经背负了太多，该承受的不该承受的，至少在自己这里他想让他暂时的放下。

<<<  
几样酒来回掺着喝，后来又禁不住吴磊撺掇开了一小瓶白的，结果就是酒量心比天高的刘昊然有了六七分醉意，整个人软绵绵的趴在油光可鉴的桌面上滚脸，不住声的嘟嘟囔囔。两个人交换位置，换成吴磊抱他，喝醉了的人又热又重抱在怀里软软又扎扎实实的一大团，吴磊小声嘀咕了句“刘昊然你可真沉”，把人往上颠了颠，又软塌塌的滑下去，衣袖不知什么时候撸到肩膀，只两条瘦瘦白白的胳膊还架在手里。

刘昊然坐地上歪着脑袋，拉也拉不起来，模样像是睡着了。吴磊正寻思着扛也要把人扛回去，刚好大排档旁边唱了小半宿的歌手换了曲子，前奏一响，刘昊然跟条打挺的大鲤鱼似的猛的跳起来，酒精上了头也没个轻重咣的一拳砸吴磊肩膀上，“这……这个我会！”

“啊嘶——刘源你干什么！”

吴磊被他吓一跳又打一拳，本能的有点着恼，刘昊然贴上来又是吹又是揉，含混不清的说着“对不起对不起”，最后像是酒劲儿又冲上来，浓眉不适的拧着，一个不稳脸朝下磕在他肩窝里。

“怎么了你，难受吗？想吐吗？”

吴磊拍着他，脑子里连找个朋友开车来把人拉回去的后路都想好了，没成想那边歌手一开腔，刘昊然也像断线小木偶被修好了似的，摇摇晃晃的爬起来开始手舞足蹈。

“从前说过爱一生 一天偏有百万人 为爱结合分开因了解……”

人东倒西歪眼睛却亮亮的，扯着嗓子满口吴磊怎么调教也没调教出来的河南味儿的广东话，酒精盖掉了眉眼间一半因为清减许多一半因为苦楚砥砺而显山露水的锋芒，就很有点儿像他最初认识的那个刘昊然了。

那时候真可爱。

吴磊不无怀念的想。

大抵习惯隐藏自己，彼时的刘昊然极少把一层层外壳下那个头脑聪明冷醒极端理性还有那么点儿掌控欲的真·刘昊然给放出来，看起来就是个呆呆傻傻的乡下少年，脸颊圆嘟嘟软乎乎的一捏一团肉，明明有着清秀眉眼却硬要埋汰自个，往扔人堆里就找不见的标准捯饬。有除吴磊外的第三个人在的场合总显得生涩拘谨，说多两句就要结巴，因为听不懂广东话一起出门时习惯性跟在仗着早来几个月就颇以地头蛇自居的吴磊后面，吴磊大摇大摆感觉自己收了个马仔，风光无限，半带炫耀的故意用他半桶水的广东话跟遇到的每个人搭腔，衣服下摆不知什么时候被刘昊然怯怯的白白的手指头攀住，他得意得要上天。

现在是了不得了，啧啧，吴磊看着身边低枝倒挂的小醉鬼想。

仗着“果个青靓白净嘅乖仔”的表象俘获了一票街坊阿姨的心在周遭混得风生水起了有时候两个人拌嘴怄气儿连珍姐都向着他了，在他面前越来越以成年人和过来人的身份自居，开始有自己神神秘秘的交际圈，前天晚上被他撞见有个白皙娇小的女孩儿来找，还面不改色的解释说“老乡”。

可能死他吧。

吴磊不算读过很多书，有一句却印象深刻，“金鳞岂是池中物，一遇风云便化龙”。

之所以记得牢，一半是因为这句诗很帅本能抓住了十来岁小少年的心，还有一半，因为刘昊然用笔在这一行下面重重画了粗粗的黑道道。

他模糊的觉得这句话说的就是刘昊然了，他在迪厅对琪琪和安妮说的是真心话，刘昊然跟他们都不一样的，刘昊然不属于这里的，总有一天他要乘着风离开这个地方，走得远远的。这个念头甫一出现心里就像吃了坏橘子般酸酸苦苦，他不肯往深处想，这两行加粗加黑的诗行却时时在脑子里冒出来。

而当刘昊然只用工余时间就考出了会计证后，他心里分离的预感愈发强烈。

活了十七年心里头一次出现了一个空洞，刘昊然在，它会扩大，刘昊然走它更会扩大，一半的他正化成风从破洞里偷偷溜走，氧气稀薄得他连呼吸都困难。他只好拼命黏着刘昊然，做尽了从小就懂得看人眉高眼低的他十七年来从未做过的事，使性子撒野，故意惹他生气，很多时候他自己都觉得自己不讲道理到换谁都要走了，可刘昊然依然没有走。

有一晚他梦见自己赤身站在雪地里，真冷，快要失去意识。就在这时有暖黄的光穿透风雪，一列火车开过来，车掌正是刘昊然。他高兴得要命，隔着车窗玻璃对着刘昊然拼命挥手，冲他大喊，老子快冻死了刘昊然你他妈快给我过来！他以为是刘昊然的话，一定会停下来的，即使是有特定轨道的火车，可是没有人来，一个人也没有，他心里冷透了，干脆大哭起来。

这时有一只手晃他，声音带着浓重睡意可是急切，怎么了？怎么了磊磊？

等看清面前那张刚刚在梦里对自己见死不救的脸，他把人抓过来狠狠的揍了两拳，又咬他的锁骨，下手下嘴都狠得一点情面不留。刘昊然疼得嘶嘶吸气儿，手却轻轻顺着他被冷汗浸透的赤裸后背，声音低低的，没事了，啊，没事了，乖。

他凶狠的一头撞进刘昊然怀里，又掉下眼泪。

快走到宿舍楼下的时候刘昊然还在荒腔走板的唱，只声音渐渐低下去小下去，没力气了似的，清朗干净的声线被挤得扁扁的显得委屈，被吴磊拉着走着走着就挪不动步，脑袋一耷拉靠在吴磊肩头，近乎用念的，“愿为热情被……软禁……一生记挂是你一吻……”

这样幼童般迷惘又格外脆弱的模样，是刘昊然尤其是近来的刘昊然身上绝少出现的，清亮的月光洒在他乌黑发丝上鼻尖上线条明晰的喉结上，吴磊一下子有了自己才是哥哥要好好带迷路的弟弟回家的实感，转头想想刘昊然也不过刚满二十，只是大一点的大孩子罢了。吴磊摸摸他的脸逗他，刘昊然你惦记哪个女孩儿给你那一吻呢？

刘昊然不动，也不抬头，吴磊觉出不对去看他，眼尾湿漉漉亮亮的，那双眼睛看着他看不到的地方，月光下有什么东西正安静的滑过脸颊上那几颗曾被他抱着翻来覆去数过的痣。

夜风中吴磊一下子安静下来。

他当然知道刘昊然在想什么，他懂得面前这个男孩儿所有的苦楚失落说不出的看不破的，他知道他看自己也是一样。他们像是两棵并肩生长的树，各自吸取着阳光雨露肆意成长也各自在夜晚把伤痕和孤独磨成年轮，谁也不是藤蔓谁也不依附谁，看似毫无交集也形态迥异，可在无人看到的泥土里和天空里，他们的根系早已交错成网，他们的枝叶在风中相触。

自身的一部分化成对方的血肉和养分，就连投下的影子，也是你中有我我中有你，再不可分的。

而他们之间那个只隔一层窗户纸或者就连那层纸也是透明的秘密，就像共同吹着一个美丽的肥皂泡，看着它安静的在他们彼此间一点点扩大，不是没想过幻灭的痛楚，他们都是那么心思剔透的人。可是至少现在刘昊然还实打实热乎乎散发酒气的站在他面前，会笑会生气会脸红还可以让他抱让他咬，向来思虑周全的吴磊也觉得那些未雨绸缪是多余了。

大不了就赌一次。他们，小年轻，二十郎当岁，随时有翻盘重来的机会。

吴磊突然凭空生出今朝有酒今朝醉明日愁来明日愁的豪气，他抱住刘昊然先是气势汹汹的把他眼角的泪吻去了在脸上咬一口，带着你他妈哭什么哭老子都还没哭呢的意味，接着又去占据刘昊然的嘴唇。

本来只是个安抚加批评的吻，一吻下去刘昊然却像是被鞭子抽了的幼狮，不再掩饰的悉数亮出幼嫩的利爪和尖牙，虎牙咬得他生疼生疼，一只手还拼命把他往墙上按。楼梯中间的铁门都关了要叫珍姐起来才进的去，吴磊后脑勺磕在替他挡着菱形铁架的刘昊然的手背上，撞出一连串金属的响动。他一把把刘昊然往自己两腿之间摸的手拽下去，指指铁门旁边珍姐还亮着灯的房间小声呵斥，

“刘昊然你疯了！”

楼道里霓虹灯箱在刘昊然脸上涂抹出一片暧昧的颜色，只眼睛亮得出奇，喘息间全是初经情事的小男孩儿的毛糙和猴急，声音一派坦荡又带着点好事被打断的委屈，“我，我想做。”

吴磊被呛了下暗骂这档子事儿你不说这么直白能死，提溜起他一边腮帮子，“跟我回家！”

<<<  
跌跌撞撞纠缠到四楼又被刘昊然从背后扑上来，吴磊险些磕到膝盖，不得已踢了他两脚才算老实。你推我搡打架一样，拉扯着进了屋门也来不及关蛋糕掉在地上摔出一记重重的可怜的闷响，没人顾得上管。吴磊的衬衣被直接撕掉扣子散落一地，他心疼的“操”一声，被刘昊然按在门板上凶狠的吻，作为报复他也把刘昊然剥得光溜溜的，碍事的布料给他远远的扔一边让他明天光着屁股找去。

裸露出的刘昊然在没开灯一片漆黑的房间里白得熠熠生辉，细条条的手臂出过汗摸上去一层凉滑，肋骨根根鲜明的凸起，还完全是少年人的单薄身形，吴磊想起街市上卖烧腊的炳叔一见刘昊然就用广东话叫他白斩鸡起初刘昊然还不明就里的点头傻乐，差点把自己给笑软了。

是瘦，他想，可是他喜欢。

吴磊摸索着去环住刘昊然的腰，缠住在自己嘴里温柔又带点莽撞的逡巡的舌尖，纠缠着蹭过虎牙带来的些微痛感也是飘忽的不真实的。他闭上眼睛让自己沉入一片黑甜，抬起膝盖去磨蹭刘昊然极白且滑的大腿内侧，牛仔裤滑落到脚踝堆叠出一地凌乱的缱绻，肌肤和肌肤擦蹭出温柔的火，空气中情动的气息混着在迪厅和大排档沾染上的淡淡烟草味和柠檬香粉的味道，这是个潮且暖有如春天的夜晚。

刘昊然的手从克制的摩挲他的蝴蝶骨滑到腰侧，反复用手掌感受玲珑的弧度，带侵犯欲和占有欲的用力握住，抱起他把他扔到床上。后背撞上刘昊然床褥，略显粗糙的磨砺感反倒让吴磊弯起眼睛，勾出妖冶的笑，月光下过分白皙的肌肤衬着薄红唇瓣，一把艳骨。

刘昊然俯视下来的眼睛幽黑得几近发蓝，虎牙第一次没让他显得像个没长大的大男孩儿而是像个猎食者。吴磊想行啊刘昊然，真出息了，平时跟他讲句学来的荤话总是一脸佛曰不可说的呆样还以为在这档子事上还没开窍。这样的刘昊然全然不像刘昊然了，可吴磊不怕，一点儿不怕，他极余裕的，白玉样的手指咬在嘴里，眼神迷离醉了似的笑，用脚去勾刘昊然的脖子。

他一抬腿，本就半遮半掩的床单滑下去，一室春光再没了遮拦，明艳浓丽得晃人眼睛。少年柔韧修长的身体像是破布包着的珍珠，莹莹有柔滑的光。像是目睹了神秘的人鱼尾化成双腿的瞬间，刘昊然盯着他毫不忸怩敞开的两腿间眼睛直了，刚才好不容易腾起来的那点龙行虎视的气场去了大半，犹豫着握住他的脚腕，脸憋红了，劲劲儿的眼看要犯轴。

吴磊在心里祈祷这傻小子不要说出什么煞风景的话来，而刘昊然从不让他失望，憋了半天，憋出一句：  
“可、可，可以吗？”

吴磊差点想揍他，忍住了，难得有这么好的月光和晚风，刘昊然轴他可不能轴一块去。他不出声抬起一只脚抵上刘昊然腿间沉甸甸的一大团，不跟他客气用上点力道踩着那可怜的东西揉弄，硬得像烧红的铁块，过高的温度让他甚至小小抽了口气。他想刘昊然也真是天才，都这样了，我要说不可以呢看你能不能把你自个给憋死？

刘昊然开始摸头摸鼻子，那是他怕生或者有算不明白的题的时候才会出现的动作。试探着拉开他的双腿，又没了下文，吴磊开始担心他要跳下去现买本生理卫生研读上一夜了，果然刘昊然又开口了，声音闷闷的带着困惑又似乎自己也觉得丢脸，

“我……我不太会……”

吴磊恼火，踹他胸口，  
“不会就滚下去！”

“不行，”

刘昊然粗喘着，忍得很难受的模样，脖子上青筋一条条暴起，汗水不住的顺着鬓角脸颊往下淌在锁骨窝里积起湿滑的一片，拉着手让他去摸让他煎熬的根源，甫被他手指触到那东西就愉悦的轻颤着。

“帮帮我，好弟弟，帮帮哥哥。”

吴磊立时屈从了，刘昊然急切的挺腰在他掌心蹭着被逼出舒服又痛苦的呻吟，像个受伤的小动物，不得不说他很吃这一套，更不用说刘昊然还叫着他好弟弟，声音委屈兮兮的哀哀的摇着尾巴了。他仰起脸去讨一个吻，刘昊然这次很上道，吻落到他脸颊的小痣，薄软的耳垂，脖子和锁骨，整个人压在他身上，吴磊有点透不过气却觉得前所未有的充实满足，五感尽失，天地间只剩下刘昊然的温度重量力度和带一点点汗水的味道。

闭着眼睛把手探到自己后面的时候他觉得自己真是亏大了，用广东话说叫蚀底，可是有什么办法，本来就不是一桩能有借有还公平交易的游戏。他知道先喜欢上的那个一定是自己，即使爱揣摩事儿的刘昊然也有事情没琢磨透，初遇时他那个笑，其实并不因为那一天刘昊然短短的锅盖儿头和不合身的露出一截小腿的裤子，也不因为他觉得自己这个新室友是好欺压的对象。

比他大一些的大男孩儿推门进来，穿着土气的苹果绿衬衫，脸蛋白而饱满像颗未熟的桃子，他忽然就觉得，人间还值得的，熬下去，还算是有点儿意思的。

有如深海处见光。

一狠心手指滑进自己防线的时候他身体震了一下，本能的抓紧了刘昊然的肩膀，指尖用力几乎陷进肉里。可是刘昊然又不是刚才那个不会弄委屈又心急的在他掌心乱蹭的小土狗了，被他含住胸前一边肉粒的时候吴磊几乎尖叫起来。刘昊然却不放过他，舌尖绕着几乎是瞬间就硬挺起来的乳尖边缘打转，微带粗糙的舌面细细的磨过，手指去照顾被冷落的另一边，揉得它也硬起来，坏心眼的用指尖去掐。一边是湿热舌尖一边是带薄茧的指腹，吴磊几乎立时就乱了阵脚，有泪水漫上来，轻喘着光洁小腿无意识的踢腾。

“不行……刘昊然……你别这样呜……疼……”

“胀得疼？”

他已经听不懂刘昊然在说什么了，只管含着泪点头求饶。刘昊然挑起一边嘴角，月光下笑得眉眼间满是邪气。

“那就给你吸吸。”

当真又吸又嘬，吮得啧啧有声，甚至叼着可怜的小红豆把它拉长，最后无辜的抬起头在他胸口蹭了蹭嘴角好像真的吸出了什么东西一般，在耳边告诉他，“是甜的，还很香。”

吴磊低低的呜咽着，不知道从哪一刻开始他已经溃不成军。颧骨上一片艳艳的潮红，汗水眼泪口水糊了满脸，头发被黏在脑门上，被汗水湿透了，软趴趴的，没他平时用摩丝抓出来的张狂。就是个小孩儿，还是被欺负了的小孩儿。眼睛红肿着，扇子似的长睫毛被眼泪黏成一片，抿着嘴委屈的给自己撸，模糊的记起自己无数次设想的场景是片叶不沾身的把呆乎乎的刘昊然给里外调戏个遍来着，这么一想眼眶又红了一圈儿。

“怎么了，这儿也胀？啧。”

刘昊然那个意味不明的咂嘴让吴磊挺受不住，像是他有多么不知满足一般。硬挺着却被冷落了许久的娇嫩柱身被什么湿热的东西裹住，他自暴自弃的长长的呻吟一声，眼泪一下子又滑下来。

刘昊然唇舌包裹着他尚稚嫩的东西，灵活的舌尖都透出坏劲儿来，吴磊才实实在在的觉出自己是被骗了，一边自我放弃的挺腰往他嘴里送一边断断续续的骂：“刘源你……王八蛋……嗯啊……”

娇嫩的头部立刻被尖尖虎牙嗑了一下，他疼得一抖，肉根却更精神的晃了晃。刘昊然笑得格外不怀好意，唇舌紧裹着嘴里的肉茎猛的一吸。吴磊只觉得一股热血朝着下身倒灌过去，魂儿都要被这凶狠的一下吸走了，长长的呜咽一声腰腹轻颤差点就要交代，头端却被刘昊然一把捏住。

“别急，再忍忍，自己再弄弄这边。”

刘昊然揉着他被稍稍开拓过却仍显得紧窄稚涩的入口，握着他手指往里送，不断的诱哄，

“轻点儿，好磊磊，再深一点，你最乖了是不是？”

他认定刘昊然多半就是想看他自己玩儿自己了，心里痛骂自己真是玩鹰的被鹞鹰啄了眼睛这人怎么就这么蔫儿坏，却像被催眠了似的跟着指令在自己身体里抽插。修长手指没入被磨得嫣红的穴口，带出湿滑黏腻的蜜液来。

咬着牙送进第三根手指的时候他控制不住的射了，白稠的东西弄了脑袋埋在他两腿之间观摩的刘昊然一脸，连头发上都星星点点的沾了白浊，终于有了点找补回来的快意。

尽数交代后他整个人都发软，已经快受不住。可是刘昊然格外的温柔，俯下身亲吻他被泪水浸泡成桃花色的眼尾，那双眼睛深情得待他如珠如宝般。

“听我说磊磊，一会儿会疼，会很疼，你忍一忍，好不好？受不了就咬我抓我，我皮厚着呢，怎么出气怎么来，啊。”

被刘昊然放在掌心捂热了的橘子味儿甘油抹到穴口，两腿间湿润黏腻的不适感让吴磊不习惯的瑟缩，直至眼下才有了即将被侵入的实感，带来本能的不安，他咬着嘴唇，小声的叫，  
“刘昊然……”

“我在呢，在这呢，别怕。”

刘昊然扣住他幼细的腰，缓缓的抵进去。

“啊！”

粗大顶进穴口的瞬间吴磊痛得本能的挺腰，被刘昊然轻轻的压住了。没有套子这种东西，不如说此前他们脑内都全无这个概念。刘昊然的性器比他想象的还要粗硬灼热，满满当当的占据了紧窄的甬道，鲜明的胀痛从盆骨带电火花似的一路烧进脑子里去，他想骂一声，一张嘴却“呜”的哭了出来。

太疼了。

真的太疼了，四肢百骸都在发抖，他去蹬去推刘昊然，本能的想把痛苦的来源从自己身上掀下去。

“磊磊乖，你再忍忍，停不下来了。”

刘昊然的声音不稳，显然也不怎么好过，眉间紧紧拧着，明晰起来的下颌线绷出隐忍的轮廓。

吴磊努力的睁开眼睛去看他，一滴汗水从刘昊然额头滴下来刚好滴进他眼睛里，酸得他难受。他也不想让刘昊然忍得这么辛苦，在撕裂的剧痛中挣扎着要找回自己的意志努力放松，却毕竟年纪小对情事一知半解，始终不得章法。他抬手去摸刘昊然滚烫的脸，把他揪成疙瘩的眉心揉开，委屈得像个小孩儿一样，用最简单的语句坦诚自己的不适，

“我疼呜呜……我疼……”

“我知道，我知道宝贝，抓我吧。”

刘昊然沉声哄着他，把他软软的无处安放的手拉起来放自己背上。他哪里舍得，即使痛得要命他也不舍得的，他知道这时候他一下下去可能都不只破皮出血这么简单。他抽噎着，因为疼痛而疲软的双腿努力抬高缠上刘昊然的脖子，带着泪吼他，“轻点！呜……”

刘昊然在他额头上吻了吻，轻声说了句“你乖”，还没等他反应过来就猛的挺腰，胯骨撞在皮肤上激起脆响。身体最深处也被扩开，他疼得直咬自己舌尖，被刘昊然拍了拍脸颊换成了他自己的手臂。

要说刘昊然也真是定力极好的，吴磊眼睁睁看着他汗如雨下快要把身下的被单湿透出个人形来，却硬是按捺着一动不动。

“疼吗，还疼吗宝贝儿？”

那双情欲烧灼着而显得漆黑且深的眼睛里都是疼惜关切，吴磊看着他，突然软软的笑了。

“不疼，我骗你的。这么容易被你上了我不是很亏，怎么也要让你多忍一会……嗯……多吃点苦头的。”

埋在湿软滚烫甬道里的性器被猛的夹紧，刘昊然“嘶”的吸了口气。

这要命的，又从骨子里透出倔强不肯把脆弱暴露在人前一分一毫的，小狐狸。

“快点啊小刘，不然我怕你撑不了那么久啊，嗯？”

艳粉的唇瓣被他自己咬得几乎渗血，却仍然灵巧的快快活活的挑衅着他。看来只能用身体让他闭嘴了，刘昊然抬起他的长腿架在自己肩膀上，狠狠的整根顶进最深处，大开大合的操干。

“啊啊！慢……慢一点呜……刘昊然……嗯啊……”

吴磊小嘴微张着就压根忘了合拢，涎水顺着嘴角一路流到白皙的脖颈间。他完全被操懵了，刘昊然的攻势又快又狠，手指铁钳子一般卡着他的腰挣脱不得，他几乎失神，从白皙的胸口到手肘膝盖甚至脚趾尖儿都泛出桃花般旖旎的粉色，两腿大开着，抽插间带出娇嫩的媚肉，又跟着下一次的顶弄被带回去。硬热直戳在身体内里最敏感的那一点上，激起直钻骨缝的磨人的酥麻。

刘昊然爱死了他这副身娇体软任君采撷的模样，仗着年轻气盛两情相悦又借着三分酒劲，把怀里的人整个儿几乎对叠起来，一刻不停狂风骤雨的抽插。就听到吴磊软声软气的带着泪腔，手软软的捶在他胸口，“刘昊然……你轻点，我受不住……”

顾不上恼他了，完全求饶的腔调。他也看得出小孩儿确实又累又怕又爽的不行了，放轻了顶弄，抵着让他最受不住的那一点温柔的厮磨，捧起汗津津的小脑袋跟他讨一个甜腻的吻，嘴唇贴着嘴唇安抚，像含着一颗糖般在香软唇齿间缠绵的推送。

到底还是个小孩儿，把自己给了他，怯着呢。

他要让吴磊最后一丝不安和恐惧也被他挤走，扣着白滑细腰把人硬生生翻个面，十指交握住，从背后又一次进入他占满他。

“啊！”

吴磊绷紧后背仰起头，修长的后颈像受惊的天鹅。

刘昊然啃咬他的蝴蝶骨和软嫩的颈窝嫩肉，一手揉弄小孩儿水蜜桃般柔软多汁的屁股，大快朵颐的，像是灌了满满一腔柔软的春风，像是活了二十年心第一次实实在在的落回到了肚子里，从身体到灵魂都是热的满的，因为餍足而懒洋洋的问他，

“舒不舒服？嗯？”

不乖的小人儿不答不单只还想咬他的手指，被他在多肉的屁股上狠狠打了一下，吃痛的颤了颤，这才：“舒、舒服……呜……”

“叫哥。”

这次学乖了，他的手在屁股上威胁的按一按，就甜甜的：“哥…”

“哥哥疼不疼你？”

汗湿的毛茸茸小脑袋在他颈窝里蹭了两下。

“还要不要哥哥抱？”

毛茸茸蹭了三下。

又乖又甜，连尾音都甜得浸满了蜜往下滴糖水儿。刘昊然被带奶香的甜酒喂了个饱，心满意足，搂紧吴磊的身子被默许加挽留的在暖暖软软的内里射出来时，脑子里模糊的闪过洞房花烛夜金榜题名时这几个字，他想他两样占全了，什么都有了，给做神仙也不换的。

待他从蜜做的云团里落回地面，怀里的吴磊整个人软成一团，眼睛哭肿了一副暴雨摧残过的海棠花模样，瞳仁里失了神更像外国的陶瓷娃娃，时不时无意识的小声抽抽着，白而薄的胸口委屈的起伏。

真是被折腾狠了。

刘昊然带点后怕的爬起来抬起他还泛着红的膝盖去看他两腿之间，万幸没出血，只是红肿得厉害，边缘微微有一点撑裂了，小孩儿正以一个极不自然的姿势并着两条长腿又把细腰拧着。他心疼的暗里给了自己一巴掌，期间他脸上肩膀上挨了吴磊无数蹬踹，软软的一点力气也没有，他握住脚踝，在玲珑腕骨上落下一吻。

吴磊被他握着脚腕，敏感的一缩，小声的开口了，声音哑得厉害软绵绵的：  
“你就会骗我……”

刘昊然眨眨眼睛，装无辜，手上贪恋的仍然揉着小孩儿滑且软触感极佳的屁股：“我怎么骗你了？嗯？说来听听。”

“你说你……不会，你说你轻点就一点都，不疼……呜……”

这就很有些情潮余悸里撒娇的意味了，刘昊然重新爬回床上把人搂怀里，被折腾了半宿的小床发出承受不住的轻响，他爱怜的摸摸吴磊的脑袋：“还疼呢？”

吴磊噙着泪使劲点头，小娇气包的模样，人缩成一团，兔牙恶狠狠的咬着被单快咬出两个洞来。刘昊然看着那被单脸上抽搐觉得它一定是被当成自己的替代了，捏住吴磊的下颌把被蹂躏得惨兮兮的沾着眼泪口水的布料从他嘴里弄出来。

“多脏，什么都往嘴里放。”  
刘昊然老成的教育他。

转身想去水房看看洗澡水怎么样了，他们这个洗澡水向来是凭天命看心情，一阵热一阵凉，洗着洗着一盆冷水兜头浇下来也是常有的事。

刚迈开步就被一只手拉住了。

“刘源你敢跑！”

“少爷，我去帮你试试水温啊就…”  
刘昊然十足委屈，  
“这天都还没亮，再说你看看我我还光着呢，你以为我能去哪？我跑你那迪厅找俩姑娘去？”

吴磊趴在床边下颌搁在交叠起来的手臂上，上下打量刘昊然，如他所言不着寸缕，他也知道是自己反应过度了可他就是不想要刘昊然离开他身边，半步都不行，最好哪也不去抱着他睡觉。眼见刘昊然的东西不知为什么是半勃着，耀武扬威的一晃一晃，他收回目光埋起脸，小声的，  
“流氓。”

刘昊然一挑嘴角心道你还真说对了，不过那些光辉岁月现在还不是让小孩儿知道的时候，才十八呢，别把人吓着了。

吴磊重新往床上一躺，浑身骨头像拆散了重装一样怎么都不得劲，肚子里面也不痛快两腿之间的地方更不怎么样，一点儿不愿意动，哑着嗓子宣布，“不洗了，我困了。你，滚上来让大爷抱着。”

刘昊然劝，“东西还在里边呢，得给你弄出来，听话。”

已经有点迷糊又彻底暴露出呆乎乎小孩儿的本性的吴磊，大眼睛眨了半天似乎才明白他说的“东西”和“弄出来”是怎么个意思，脸上一红，索性拿被单把自己整个人埋进去，左边滚滚右边滚滚裹成个严密的蛹。

刘昊然只得好声好气的继续跟他痛陈利弊，“不然睡一觉起来有你受的，闹肚子你怕不怕？”

蛹动了动，似乎是点了点头。

“那就听话。”  
手按在平坦软滑的小腹揉了揉，一想到这里面含着他的东西他就莫名的满足，一满足嘴上就没个正形，  
“怎么，这么不舍得，想给我怀一个？”

果不其然挨了毫无攻击力的一脚，“滚开洗你的去！”

<<<  
把吴磊打理干净了重新回到床上的时候，天边已经泛白。

刘昊然拿薄荷膏给敷在小孩儿一直闹着说烧得难受的多半有点发炎的地方，惦记着一会儿出去买点消炎药，硬是没了睡意。很想抽烟，兜里倒是还有两根剩下的万宝路，想到自己一起身小少爷指不定又要嚎，只好强忍着。

吴磊趴在他身边摆弄手指头玩，刘昊然捏捏他后颈：“还不睡？”

“睡不着，我身上疼，哪哪都疼。”  
吴磊打了半个不自在的滚儿，双手扶腰，  
“哎哟我的小腰啊——”

“过来趴我身上，趴我身上就不疼了，来。”

“这还差不多。”

吴磊老实不客气的把大半重量转移到刘昊然身上，刘昊然肚子被他胳膊肘有意无意的捣了一下，也只好苦笑着忍下了，把无处安放的长腿捞到自己腰上来。吴磊在他怀里找好合适的角度，发出满意的喟叹，身上不那么疼了小嘴又开始挑事：“刘昊然你看着瘦身上还真软乎……唉没肌肉就是好。”

又来了。

刘昊然挑挑眉想。他自认是全才但是相对而言比起运动还是脑子更好用，比不得白天干力气活忙得连轴转见缝插针还跑去打球的吴磊。更何况他因为斗胆指出了会计一个错被厂长提溜去专门算账，已经有好几个月只是坐办公室没下车间干过活了，一天天连太阳都晒不到一丝，白得跟白炽灯泡一个颜色。回想着吴磊光溜着冲他嘚瑟他那些宝贝肌肉块时欠揍的小模样，刘昊然磨牙嚯嚯。想打屁股又不舍得，照脑门上敲了个栗子，还立马心疼的吹了吹。

真是着了他的道了，以后这小孩儿是越发管不得了。

吴磊趴在他胸口笑出咕咕咕的声音，没一会儿渐渐安静下来，平顺的呼吸扫到他皮肤上，久到他以为这次一定是睡着了。

“哥。”

就在他也合上眼睛的时候，吴磊突然手脚并用的毛茸茸的爬上来，贴近他，在冒出青茬的下颌上吻了吻。

“我发现，其实我还挺喜欢你的。”

刘昊然看着他，一片赤诚坦荡，瞳仁里映出自己的身影，他心口一热，把人拥住，用新生的胡茬去蹭他的脸和额头。

“哥也喜欢你，很喜欢，很喜欢，喜欢很久了。”

吴磊审量审量他，那目光似乎要把他看个透一直看进他心里去，手在他肚子上按按摸摸。

“摸什么呢？”

“摸你肚子里还有几个饺子啊。”  
吴磊捏住他的脸颊把嘴捏开，  
“你这个嘴是个茶壶嘴是不是，是不是我不说你就一辈子不说？”

这多少是在怨他了，刘昊然回想自己有过的种种犹疑顾虑甚至刻意回避，也觉得耳根蛰蛰的发热，讷讷的：  
“哥嘴笨，你又不是不知道。”

歉疚的再补上一个吻，  
“对不起。”

吴磊斜着眼睛撇嘴看他，目光三分嫌弃七分中意，青葱指尖挑起他下颌，阔少调戏小姑娘的架势：  
“跟我学着点你就不笨了，嗯？”

刘昊然诺诺，虚心求教：“怎么个学法您说。”

“嗯……这样吧。”

吴磊慷慨相授，那张会吐出无数玲珑周全讨人喜欢的话的小嘴凑上来，跟他交换一个热切绵长的深吻。

“磊磊。”

“嗯？”

吴磊趴在刘昊然胸口抬头去看他，这个角度他可以看到刘昊然形状好看的薄唇和挺秀的鼻尖儿，他把手伸过去捏他的脖子，软软暖暖的，他觉得自己像是回到了小时候，记忆里依稀的身影也有同样温柔的手和胸口。

他觉得自己有点不像是自己了，他总是克制着避免自己去回忆，短暂又梦幻像是泡影的幸福，他也曾经被无条件宠着的日子。

他鼻子酸酸的有点想哭，刘昊然的手轻轻的一下一下拍着他，跟记忆里的韵律渐渐融为一体，他闭上眼睛。

“磊磊跟哥说实话，在这，苦吗？”

他点了点头。

苦，非常苦，可刘昊然不知道，他的苦难不是打从来到广州开始。即使对着刘昊然他一颗心酸酸涨涨的委屈死了像是第一天上学哥哥来接的小孩子，他也绝不能说的，他一直在心里死守着，似乎是咒语，说了他眼前实实在在的刘昊然就要变成又一个幸福的泡影。

“一天天的，累吗？”

他又点头。

“那就跟哥走吧，等哥挣够了钱，带你回老家，盖个大房子，领养个可爱的小姑娘，养上一屋子那种短腿儿的小狗。”

他把脸埋在刘昊然有颗小痣的胸口想着快别说了刘昊然你可真是讨厌死了，嘴上却欢天喜地的，像是已经睡在刘昊然口中那个他们两个的新房里，跟他讨价还价：

“我喜欢大狗！”

“好，大狗。”  
刘昊然的声音正一点点滑向睡眠边缘，  
“给你找……最大个的……”  
<<<  
酒精加上爱人甜美的初开的身体再加可以牢牢握到手心里的安稳前程，无疑是一剂混合型强效力安眠剂，睡前最容易胡思乱想琢磨事儿的刘昊然破天荒头一回沾枕头就着，还热情奔放的一觉睡到下午。

在他不知道的时候外边下了点雨，满屋子湿漉漉青涩的阳光。他的床挨着窗户，阳光不要钱似的洒到脸上，周围安静得出奇。

太过幸福了，反而余下满心酸酸的余味，就和小时候好不容易不知道搁哪儿捡块糖没出息的从清早一直吮到晚上睡觉，腮帮子里边那种被过量浓厚的甜蜜蛰得发痛的感觉一模一样。

他伸长胳膊往怀里往身边摸 ，空的，呼的一下坐起来。宿醉又睡了这么久，一股热血朝着脑门倒灌过去，他捂着脑袋又躺下，难受的抱着被子滚了滚。被窝里枕巾上都留下吴磊身上的柠檬香粉味儿混合着小孩儿特有的带点奶香的味道，甜得腻人，他伸手捻上一捻，得了解药一般，把手指放在鼻端贪婪的嗅。

难得春风一度，真不该喝多的，他想。

小孩儿被他恃醉行凶这一宿折腾得那个惨，这会也不知道身上怎么样了还疼不疼，看到他睡得四仰八叉的熊样肯定会觉得他刘昊然特别没谱吧。

歉疚感和些许羞愧在他摸到嘴角干涸的口水印子的一刻空前强烈，又在他看到一套干净衣服正叠得整整齐齐豆腐块似的的躺他脑袋边床头柜上还有杯半温的水的时候达到巅峰。

空气里处处残留下爱人宜人的温度和笑意，刘昊然想象着几个小时前吴磊耐心平稳的给他叠着衣服说不定还摸了摸他的脸理了理头发的画面，乐得跟头一回爬墙头偷看了心上人洗澡的小男孩儿似的，又腼腆又过瘾的一脑袋拱进衣服堆里又是打滚儿又瞎踢腾。

折腾够了，那股子癫劲儿也撒完了，他爬起来，昨天那个一直被冷落的蛋糕扔在桌上，奶油做的花朵都被刮走吃掉了，连同银色的小糖粒都一颗没给他剩，只留下惨兮兮光秃秃的海绵底座。同样遭遇的还有他经不起糕饼店老板游说买回来的娃娃脸形状的巧克力点心，巧克力做的头发和眼睛连同里面的奶油馅儿也遭了黑手，没有五官的脸同他面面相觑。他认命的摸了摸脑袋，想把这一桌狼藉收拾起来，看到蛋糕上用透明塑料小叉子划出的几个字。

“去上班了”，旁边有什么奇怪的图案，他左右端详了好一阵儿才看出是个猪鼻子。

怕是皮又痒了。

这一刻的刘昊然还相信前路一派顺遂光明，仅有的烦恼只是如何管教熊孩子和将来养的狗的花色问题。他曾有大志，一直攒着劲儿觉得自己非等闲之辈，置身于他那帮统一套着蓝色工服不是惦记家里老婆孩子热炕头就是惦记下班去迪厅看姑娘的蓝蚂蚁工友中，说句实话，他常有燕雀安知鸿鹄之志的孤独和疏离。而眼下他竟发觉自己不思进取起来，书不想读班不想上，满心想着买点什么小零碎儿讨得一个人开心可以多赏他两个甜吻。

他叹口气，知道自己已经彻底没药医，就指着他家那小祖宗赏的那点蜜糖续命了。

他把娃娃脸糕饼的残躯塞进嘴里，满嘴健康的香气，二十年来头一次出门前洗了澡用了香水花了足足半个小时捯饬自己，他要走向他的爱人，连身后的风都妒忌。

去上班什么的八成是去跟老板撇炮，毕竟已经有他这么一个出挑的男朋友了。他想象出吴磊大喇喇搂着老板的肩膀说你磊哥我撇炮唔捞了江湖再见以后混不下去来找我的模样，走着路都笑出声。

可下一秒他便猝不及防的看到，大得可以把人整个装进去的货箱正往他的少年尚未完全长成的宽而薄的肩背上甩过去。那张俊秀的小脸和他向来最爱惜的收拾得漂亮蓬勃的头发上满是灰土，看起来脸色很差整个人都发抖，全然支撑不住的样子，抬头和他目光对上的时候表情从不堪重负的痛苦一瞬转为惊愕。

他眼睁睁看着吴磊急急的似乎想躲开又似乎想叫住他，一分神膝盖着地重重的跪在地上。

“磊磊！”

被他揽住的时候小人儿还在轻微的发着抖，看起来挺拔明快的少年抱在怀里却又轻又软，似乎被什么他看不到的无形的手掏空过，给他剩下一个漂亮的陶瓷娃娃的空壳。

路面经过一整天烤炙仍然灼热，他疼得心都快碎。

“为什么又来这里，不是说了让你辞职回家吗啊？”

刘昊然急得眼睛里都冒火，几乎意识不到自己的手指已经深深陷进舍不得动一指头的宝贝弟弟的肩头。

“你昨天还……你这是拿自己开玩笑你知道吗？”

吴磊试着动了动，似乎牵扯到了哪里，又无力的坐回去。

“哥……，你别管我。”

“我，我是你男朋友，凭什么就不能管了？吴磊你，你你你他妈在故意气我是不是？”

刘昊然像只暴躁的小兽。吴磊其实也不曾见过完整的他的，他从来不是多么温和顺从的性子，他躁得很，只是面对珍宝谁都会小心翼翼的把爪子和尖牙收起来掏出自己一整颗心脏连同所有的温柔一并悉数奉上。

吴磊用陌生眼光冷冽的看他，他发觉自己从未读懂过这双美丽的眼睛。

“你什么都不懂。”

是了，他并不懂吴磊的，吴磊也不真正懂他，他们只是树洞里两只恰巧凑在一起的小动物，靠着彼此的体温捱过长冬，春夜一来便各自流散。

他不说话了，把一张薄薄的纸片从口袋里掏出来揉成一团狠狠丢到地上。吴磊捡起来，鲜红的“口译证书培训费”几个印刷体露出来他就没再看下去，重新团成团收进掌心里，低着头不出声。

这个角度他只能看到吴磊灰尘满布的发顶，有什么透明闪光的东西滴下来，落到面前的地面，又被恶狠狠的用鞋尖碾去。

刘昊然一阵绝望，终于还是让他哭了。

小孩儿为了让他心疼假腔假势的装委屈过，被他读的书租来的电影弄得眼湿湿过，被他实实在在的惹哭这还是头一次。

刘昊然蹲下来，把脸埋进掌心里，狠狠抓了把头发。他是想伸手去给人擦擦眼泪的，最终选择了蹲一边看着吴磊无声的啜泣。他想索性让这孩子哭一哭，哭痛快了说不定两个人就能敞敞亮亮说会话了。眼泪一开闸却像没有尽头。

“不哭了行吗？”

开口刘昊然就后悔了，他在情啊爱这档子事上向来笨嘴拙舌，一句心疼的话到了他嘴里就硬邦邦的像是嫌烦。吴磊似乎被他吓住了，花瓣样嘴唇委屈的往里藏，湿漉漉的眼睛沉沉的一眨一眨。

他觉得有什么东西，像是一只活泼泼的白鸽猝然被猎手击中，滴着淋漓的血从心里沉重的坠下去，坠下去，可他仍然继续说，他有许多许多话想说的，恨不能将识过的字在这一夕之间用完。

“磊磊。我知道你有很多事没告诉我，哥觉得你也是大人了，你自己掂量得清楚，你是个聪明孩子，比你哥聪明。

“可我怎么就看不明白你了呢。我逼你算题，逼你学这个学那个，是因为我想跟你一起走啊吴磊，你看看你自己，你这么好的孩子，就真的甘心在这里打散工打一辈子？你每天都在做这些，你知道我有多难受吗？你才多大，你还没长成个呢，现在把自己弄伤了累病了你以后靠什么活？我不想一个人过好日子，我想让你跟我一起过好日子，你能明白吗？

“你说看不懂学不进去，我理解，人嘛，各有所长，我不指望自己能跟你一样会说话，也就不能要求你跟我一样会算数。我也知道你累，有时候你玩得过分一点我也舍不得说你。我知道你不是坏孩子，至少我一直在告诉自己你不是。

“就算你真的做了什么错事吴磊，你告诉我，我求你至少告诉我让我帮着想点办法，行吗。我求你别把我当狗似的开心了抱过去摸摸有事了你踢开我就走，行吗。”

听到后来吴磊一直轻轻摇着他的手臂，求饶一般，受伤的小动物一样哽哽的，每个字都浸在泪水里，又湿又软：

“刘昊然你别说了……”

“不，我要说。”

刘昊然前所未有的强硬，

“吴磊，要是你，起码还认我这个哥哥的话，你能不能告诉我，你为什么这么缺钱，你到底在做什么？”

有如石破天惊，吴磊一下子惊愕的看他，来不及收住的眼泪冲开两道沉默的溪流。那只起先还抓着他的手无力的滑下去，刘昊然心里有警报一直疯狂的冲他尖叫着完了完了你们完了，可他刹不住车，绝望里也有捅开天窗的痛快。

“你以为我什么都不知道，对吧。把我当傻子一样瞒着是不是特好玩儿啊？吴磊？”

嗓子出奇的干哑，泛起生锈的铁腥味，每说一个字都像是吞着刀片。而他甚至还强拉起嘴角，对着吴磊干巴巴的笑了笑。

那一个算不得愉悦的下午，像一堵沉默的空白的墙，即使在软玉温香抱满怀的时刻，也是一个无声无息的旁观者，冷醒的横亘在他和吴磊中间。

起因倒很平常的，他感冒了请假在家，吴磊给他弄了碗细面守着他吃完摸了摸他，就穿花蝴蝶样蹦蹦跳跳的出门。他耐心的翻着书等着吴磊许给他的两条街外那家糖水铺的马蹄糕和红豆沙，一切温和熨帖，如果不是刚过中午就有几个陌生小青年踹门，个个手里有虚张声势的钢管，用广东话喊着吴磊的名字，让赶紧还钱的话。

倒也不是没经识过这样的场面，刘昊然慢腾腾从床上下来，极镇定。试探的问了总数，对方倒很敞亮，小十万。

一个算不上多么天文，却是现在的他们俩想都不敢想的数字。

他知道不能横，要是硬来那就是鸡蛋碰石头的事儿。他眼也不眨的掏空家底把这个月下个月下下个月的钱一并还了，末了冲穿花衬衫牛仔裤看起来像管事的那个说，哥，别跟他提我。

花衬衫玩味的看他，用他刚交出去的那叠皱巴巴带着汗味的票子拍了拍他的脸，问他，那小子，系咪真系咁好味先？

他陪笑脸，暗暗捏紧拳头，指甲陷进掌心。

吴磊不住的摇着头，用手挡住脸，像小孩子一样哭出声，不断流下的眼泪把脸上的灰土濡湿，漂亮的脸于是黑一道白一道。颀长的少年身形整个缩起来，看着很可怜。抽噎间呛到了自己，咳嗽得抬不起头，却敏感的躲开他想去拍背的手。刘昊然本来热血上头的，看到这个一塌糊涂的模样几乎立刻心软了，暗里咬自己舌头。

“不说这些了，你当我混账吧。我替你打我自个好不好？”

他是认真准备一巴掌给自己招呼下去的，被吴磊伸出一只手挡住，大眼睛水光颤颤的摇头。

“还知道心疼你哥呢。”刘昊然勉强咧了咧嘴，“走，你身上还没利索呢你，回家，哥哥背你，有他奶奶的什么事哥都给你扛着。”

他拍了拍吴磊的背，在他面前蹲下。他以为吴磊一定会让他背的，这小孩儿从来抗拒不了他摸摸头拍拍抱抱的安慰，尤其不开心的时候。可他自以为是的蹲了半天，就差给人趴下了，熟悉的温度和重量就是不肯到他空空的肩膀上来。

心于是冷了一半。他想这就是小兽般的本能，他们一直是走在悬崖间的高空钢丝上各自各极力维持着他们之间的一些平衡，有些话一旦说开来，吴磊是再不可能毫无机心的一个打滚滚进他怀里翻肚皮对他撒娇了。

吴磊狠狠抹了两把眼泪，站起来。广州依然温热，空气里不像他生活了十数年的北方乡村，是沾有灰土的麦芒被烈日罡风洗刷后那种硬邦邦粗糙扎实的味道，广州是软而蠢动的。吴磊站在那里，却显得壮烈，柔软的南国的风，正把他一条条细细的割开，不流血的。

刘昊然心里乱极，想的却全是些不相干的。一忽想着这时节老家该灌些腊肠了，一忽想着他本打算把吴磊带回家过年的。让吴磊住在后院西屋，后院地上铺了砖的，前院还是泥土地，脏，他怕丢人。吴磊当然和他一张床，睡在他怀里。他可以放从他姐那里偷偷顺来的刘文正的碟片给他听，带他去镇上的放映厅看鬼片，和小孩儿们一起玩摔炮。老家出奇的冷，吴磊怕冷。但是他可以给吴磊暖脚。

再没机会了，他清楚的知道。他们的故事似乎只能发生在广州。

他挺希望吴磊生气，跟他大吵一架，那样还有一线生机，哪怕把他揍一顿也好。可是吴磊漂亮的眼睛像人偶一样是空的是淡漠的，柔软的唇边一丝似有若无的让他心寒的笑意。

吴磊看着他，然后吴磊说：  
“刘昊然。钱我会还你，你不用再管我了。”

就踉踉跄跄但是头也不回的离开。

<<<  
广州的这一天其实和任何一天没有什么不同。

六点钟工厂里年轻的男孩儿女孩儿开始陆陆续续准备倒班，一张张新鲜健康面容，广东话背景里掺着各色各样方言，背后是他们散布天南海北但却同样困苦贫瘠的灰色的家乡。背壳有浮雕的黄铜打火机，一式一样的红双喜搪瓷缸，白砖墙上励红百货少了小半边的励字，花边手绢，廉价的桂花味和玫瑰味香水，有机玻璃的发卡上面要缠上红色的线绳。广州像个万花筒，你尽管隔着层玻璃去看，好看的，光怪陆离，你想到想不到的花样儿都有，可千万别往深了想，它里边，是碎的。

吴磊叼着根做成香烟形状的糖，含久了粗糙的糖粉末儿杀得舌头疼。手里无意识的摆弄着在玩具厂打工的老乡从残次品里顺来又被他抢来玩的拳头枪，扎眼的橙红和荧光绿，廉价的塑料拳头在手里不断弹出来又收回去，他看起来比平时还要洒脱肆意。

刘昊然不会再回来了，他知道。

那是个倔脾气的，表面上都是他跟在吴磊屁股后头转，但是吴磊一边欺负着他一边心里明镜似的极有分寸，他知道一旦当真惹着了他，那才真叫难哄。

这个话题，他们其实探讨过的，在他怎么也睡不着刘昊然困得眼皮打架硬陪他聊天的一个冬夜。

或许那天琪琪被甩了拽着他哭了半晚上的事儿让他有所触动，他打一个滚儿，强行从刘昊然身上爬到他更喜欢的靠墙的床里边去，缩在刘昊然的半边身子和糊了泛黄报纸的墙壁之间，觉得适意安全。

他问刘昊然，跟小孩儿似的一连声的问，说哥你被甩过不，那你甩过别人不，那要是对象惹你生气了呢？生大气，特别大的那种。

刘昊然接近睡眠边缘的声音像磨砂，像天鹅绒，那种微小沉淀的颗粒感隔着夜风触在肌肤的感觉，让他忍不住伸手摸他喉咙，手指抵在他随着说话上下起伏的喉结上。

“那就，拜拜了，您嘞。”

“不吃回头草？真不？”

“不。”

“哼。”

彼时的他因为这个稍稍出他意料而又情理之中的回答而莫名忿忿，脑袋塞刘昊然胳膊底下，没一会儿不太愉快的睡着了。

他清楚这一回他就惹着刘昊然了，他知道自己走开的时候对方哭了。他不是当真没回头的，他走远了偷偷回头看了一眼，刘昊然蹲在地上狠命抹泪，手上使那劲儿能在那张白净秀气的脸上掏出血印子来。

能把那样的男孩都给惹哭他也挺厉害的，不管怎么说，他知道那个跟他一个被窝里睡过一百多个晚上的他短途的同伴，不会回来了。

这样多好。

不然总担心他要走，把他吴磊都弄得前怕狼后怕虎，一点儿不像吴磊了。

可他怎么那么疼呢。

也说不上来是哪儿，反正就钻皮入骨的疼。

他想起有个声音在他睡不着的晚上给他读，胆小鬼连幸福都会害怕，碰到棉花都会受伤，有时还被幸福所伤。

他想这说的可不就是我么这太可乐了，想着想着手一拍仰头笑出来，仿佛想到了什么好笑的事。

他总是这样，开心要笑的，不高兴那自然要笑得更大声。

有天他大概没睡好，从清早开始太阳穴泛疼。他一直有些这个毛病的，基本不过夜，只要这一天他不把自己绷得太紧到下午就差不多没事。习惯了他也就不在意，交代完上午的活儿蹲货仓外边随便塞了两口饼用凉水就下去，刚好开大货的顶爷带了牌来，还兴冲冲打了一中午赢了二十来块，欢蹦乱跳的。可是傍晚刘昊然下了班来接他了，一看到刘昊然他仿佛疼得厉害，像被大人从学校领回家的小孩儿似的，一只胳膊给人牵着，鼓着嘴被半拖半带着弄回家。

刘昊然拿药油给他揉太阳穴，他嫌味儿冲，扭来扭去的不让，反倒被抹了一点在鼻尖上。他气得眼圈都红了，刘昊然咯咯直乐，把他箍怀里，问他，知道你为啥总头疼不？

他眼睛转转，说你少气我就好了。

“你不是爱讲故事吗，今天哥哥也还给你一个故事。”

话到这儿吴磊还以为是寻常玩闹，抬头看着刘昊然傻乎乎较真儿的模样就去拨弄他的刘海儿给他弄成中分，傻得不行，他正笑得抽抽，被一把抓住手。

“好好听着。”

“以前有个小木头人儿，他只会一种表情，那就是笑。他只会笑，因为老木匠在他脸上用刀刻了个大大的笑脸。”

“像这样。”

他想用手指去挑吴磊的嘴角，可是他最爱笑的小孩儿这会儿不笑了，一双顶水灵顶天真的大眼睛睁得圆圆的直愣愣的望着他，像那个小木头人儿，那样子无辜里带着一点点儿难过。

刘昊然心痛了，在他带点儿药油味的额头上温柔的亲了亲，他有点儿后悔讲这个戳人伤处的故事了。

“有一天，长大了的小木头人儿自己出去玩。他走了很远很远，遇到一只狐狸，没说上两句，他的帽子被狐狸抢走了。还好啊，小木头人有两条长长的灵活的木头腿，他一下子就追上了狐狸，拽住了他的尾巴，拖着他到一只穿警服的熊面前去说理去。

“‘他抢了我的帽子！’

“‘那是我的！我的！我的！’

“熊看看狐狸，狐狸龇牙咧嘴，一脸生气的表情。再看看小人儿，他还是笑嘻嘻的。

“‘真不像话，连小木头人都学着撒谎！’

“小木头人被熊抓起来，扔得老远。他委屈极了，觉得脑袋很疼，可是没有一个人相信他被抢了本应该属于他的东西，没有一个人相信他也会疼，因为他一直在笑。”

“我听过这个。”

吴磊突然出声打断他，轻声的，极快的，在黄昏残留下一点余温的光线里像带伤的羽翼般掠过。

“你别说了。”

紧跟着近乎蛮横的搂着他的腰，倦鸟归巢般，毛茸茸的脑袋横冲直撞的塞进他怀里。

你呀，你这个小人儿，只会笑，可是不行的呀。

这句话哽在刘昊然喉头，像吞下一团积雨云般潮湿冰凉。摸摸小孩儿嫩而且白的后颈，把他毛茸茸的脑袋往怀里按一点儿。

平时不觉出什么，这会儿回想起来，那个人沉稳清朗声音，温软眉眼，夕阳摇晃窗外枝叶如何在那张脸上投下蕾丝般细致脆弱的影，给他讲的每个细枝末节，都刻在心里的。

我才不是木头人儿，我疼着呢。

他想。

刘昊然有很多奇奇怪怪的书，他一度怀疑他的工资都花在买这些东西上了。大部分他不感兴趣，更有一些他拿来垫枕头压泡面，顺便得到“朽木不可雕”的高度评价。可是有一本他却很喜欢，他看着书里那个男人酗酒自杀嗑药，在人世间像个格格不入的外来者般敏感又惊惶，抠着手饶有兴味。刘昊然路过看到他岔开两条长腿用脚夹着书看的皮劲儿就来挠他脚心，顺便把书没收，点着脑门儿说他，小小的孩儿怎么这么不学好呢。后来那本卷了角的书便不见了，一准是不肯让自己看这些，他也不再问下去。

 

那个人保护他保护得过头，认真把他当个奶娃娃似的，全然不顾他早慧，很多事儿他其实一早就懂了。又格外的好为人师，在涉及他的知识盲区的时候总是笑得别样欠揍，好像他无知的模样就可爱上两分似的。两颗脑袋挤一块看电影看到杀人看到卸手卸脚，还要伸手把他眼睛捂上，自己那双眼睛倒瞪得比谁都大。

那个人其实很单纯。

他想。

连钱都替他掏了，你说这傻不傻，傻透了。

找到他的那位老友时香烟糖还剩下半根，不怎么好吃，吴磊把它吐地上，指腹抹抹嘴角，像对付真烟似的用鞋尖儿给碾了。

开口就是，“他给了你们多少钱？”

领头的华哥一开始半真半假的装不明白他在说什么，他便一直笑笑的盯着。盯到华哥也哧一声笑了，说，就你屋那个小白脸。我记得我记得，白斩鸡一只。

一个马仔接过话头，“那小子给你迷得天花龙凤，我们说多少就是多少了。我说磊哥，看你这样也不是个办法，实在还不上你弟的钱，现在缺少爷的场子遍地都是，你要是看得起兄弟我……”

说着一只手来摸他的脸，吴磊躲了，扬着漂亮的笑，手里的拳头枪嘣的直直弹在华哥眼睛上。

“老子从他来的第一天就告诉你们，动我，随便，我烂命一条，可你们别动他。”

“丢！”

在他们跟前吴磊向来乖滑的，倒也没吃过什么苦头。突然来这么一下，就有很多实实在在的拳头，对着他挥过来。

很好，他正堵得慌。

他一边引着人后退一边蹲下速度极快的去摸地上的废钢管，在他手指差那么一点点就要碰到那根被踩变形的东西时，冷不防有道灰色的影子不知打哪蹿出来，飞蛾扑火似的。

等看清的时候，吴磊闭上了眼睛。

<<<  
眼见刘昊然被踩地上来回碾了，这也不是个事儿，吴磊一边联系琪琪安妮让赶紧带男朋友来救场，一边虚张声势的喊警察来了。这个街角一到晚上就变成交“货”的好地方，警察巡得勤，他也知道现下华哥的皮肉生意正被盯得紧，没想到这一嗓子还真把人唬着了，趁那帮人一慌神他得了空赶紧拖着刘昊然猛跑，直跑到刘昊然一头栽地上。

估摸着也不会有人追上来了，吴磊扶住刘昊然把他里里外外上上下下检查了一遍。

刘昊然套着一身不怎么合身的西装，挂他身上空落落的，八成又去夜校给人上课了。廉价的银灰色料子上明晃晃好几个带泥的皮鞋纹印，脸上有好几块地方都挂了彩，鼻梁蹭掉块皮，下颌也磕破了，没大事儿，就是满脸血看着挺吓人，还怎么看怎么像个穿了大人衣服的挨了揍的小孩儿。嘴里鼓鼓的包着什么，还拧着头遮遮掩掩不想给人看似的，吴磊深深的瞪了他一眼，摊开掌心放他嘴边。

“吐出来。”

那双无辜起来格外无辜的眼睛畏畏缩缩看他，带着满脸满身伤想凑近他又不敢的模样，吴磊觉得那块不知名的地方又给人狠狠拧疼了。

“吐！”

刘昊然躲开他手，往地上吐了一大口血沫子，他看得心都一哆嗦。

“还有吗？”

刘昊然听话的摇头，冷白的灯光照他身上，草是冷的地是冷的，溅上鲜红的地面腾起几只灰色的飞蛾。

“太，太久没玩过这个了，又给你丢脸了。”

还腆着脸笑。

吴磊不理他，掉转头把一块碍眼的石子儿使劲踢开。

“我都这样了，你还不抱抱我吗？”

绒软又胆怯，全然小男孩儿的声音。

吴磊顿了顿停下踢石子儿的脚，再看刘昊然一脸血一身泥的坐地上，半边冷白半边空洞的黑，像他无数个噩梦中的一个。不该是这样的，这个点儿刘昊然应该干干净净体体面面的在灯下看书写日记又或者站夜校讲台上受人仰视，无论如何都不应该是现在这样狼狈的，他把这个人赶开，不就是怕这一幕在他眼前发生么。

还是迟了。

他不想让这能化龙的金鳞陪他沾上地底泥，半点儿也不行。

他呼口气蹲下，手臂绕过刘昊然单薄的肩背虚虚的一扣，立刻被两只手凶狠的扒住了，往他怀里钻。

“你尽管说我没出息吧，我受不了，吴磊，我不想跟你分开，比死了还不是味儿。”

异样凄切，烟草磨砺过的嗓子和着一点点沙哑的哭腔和铁锈一般的血味儿，听得他都害怕了，揉揉他头，

“说什么呢。”

“嘶……”

被他抱紧的时候刘昊然短促的抽了口气，吴磊从他皮带里抽出满是皱褶的衬衣，肋骨上有扎眼的一大块青，透着暗紫的血点，准是被人踩地上的时候石头硌的，他按一按，疼一蹦跶。

“就你这样的，还学人打架，你可拉倒吧。”

刘昊然不服：“我就是怕吓着你，才没跟你提过，你男朋友，也曾经是地方一霸，人称平顶山小白龙的。”

他哧的笑出来。

“真的。”

刘昊然一脸忆往昔峥嵘岁月的样儿，跟刚才被人当段木头放地下滚的那个人不是他似的，跟他吹当年勇，

“剁人手指头的事，也不是没跟着见过。关也被关过，那时候小，关了一夜给放出来了，在里面见识不少，什么电棍捅嘴里的，一啤酒瓶一啤酒瓶的灌人肥皂水的，一整夜扔草地里喂蚊子的，为了审出那几句话来，怎么着的都有。后来自己就觉得没意思了，改了，回去上了两年学。

“你看，没什么不能重新再来的。”

吴磊正听得可乐，脸上的笑兀然僵了僵。

原来在这儿等着他呢。

兜这么大一圈，合着就他有心眼了。

“刘儿啊。”

谁也不比谁傻了，他决定把刘昊然引到他这边的话头往别处照样给他兜回去。

“咋？”

“其实你就是给逼供的吓怂了吧……说得跟自己多有觉悟多浪子回头金不换似的。”

“瞎，瞎说。”

也不知道分开的这几个小时里刘昊然跑去诉了些什么委屈，眼见吴磊扶着伤兵一到门口，珍姐就连连摇头。

“磊，可得疼你哥啊，你哥不容易。”

说的跟亲哥俩似的。

亲哥俩倒好了，没那么些扯不清的事儿了不是。

吴磊连连点头应着，顺便借了个药箱，回到屋把黏黏胶似的贴着他不撒手的刘昊然从身上撕下来：“坐这儿，让我好好疼疼你。”

四爪乱动弹的还想跑，被他拖回来一块橡皮膏不客气的糊脑门上。

“我疼你吗？”

“疼。”

“真疼假疼？”

“真疼。……哎不行，真疼，轻点。”

“我也想啊，你伤口里边有脏东西，弄不干净要留疤的。”

吴磊用一边胳膊夹住刘昊然那颗转来转去躲他的脑袋，拿酒精棉球把糊成一片的血擦干净，用镊子稍稍撑开一点儿，把伤口里边的不知什么碎片儿夹出来用硼酸水洗了，在伤号张嘴准备惨叫之前眼疾手快用纱布招呼上。

等他收拾了家什，回头见刘昊然满脸被他包得白花花的，不吭声不动，像是疼傻了。下垂的眼尾噙着一星半点水光，聊胜于无的睫毛潮了，被水一抿还挺可怜见的。

“哭啦？”

吴磊看西洋景似的转来转去看，在他眼下用手指点了点，勉强接到半滴不成形的泪珠，宝贝似的杵到刘昊然鼻尖底下，

“哟哟哟，看看，金豆豆。”

刘昊然闷不吭声的扭过头去，被欺负了又不会也没力气反击的可怜劲儿让熊孩子更来劲了。

“还有吗，用不用我拿个瓶给你接着啊？”

刘昊然还是不接茬，干脆翻床上趴着去了。

“哎小白龙，看不出来，你这么怕疼啊。”

吴磊笑得格外犯坏，他还没玩够，也跟着蹿床上。

“我看你跟人打的时候挺起劲的啊。”

“那会光想着你了。”

这么一记直球打过来吴磊反倒没话接了，收了笑脸盯他圆鼓鼓的后脑勺看了会儿，戳一指头，  
“傻。”

<<<  
到后半夜，伤兵烧起来了，脸通红。吴磊拿凉水手巾给他擦了，冰凉的一团布放脑门上都不醒，不知道睡死了还是有点儿迷糊了。

吴磊端个板凳，端端正正的坐床前。

是说真话的时候了。过了这一回，就再没机会了。

“哥。

“我一直想一件事呢，你当个笑话听听呗。

“以前有个小孩儿啊，打他小时候，算命的就说他命硬，克他身边的人。后来他慢慢长大了，就想着，说不定真有这事呢。

“真的。

“他吧，是被领养的。养父母后来生了个弟弟，从生下来就多病多灾的，后来找人看了，说他克他弟了。

“可不呗，那小孩一天到晚活蹦乱跳的。

“他不像你，他不爱读书，也读不起。十四五岁，什么都不懂，就跟人到上海打工去了。

“说起来你可能不信啊，他在上海混得挺好的。做导游，厉害吧？后来几个知根知底的人说一块儿成个旅游公司，他刚觉得有那么点奔头了，要债的人……就来了。”

外面传来急刹车时橡胶和沥青摩擦的刺耳声响，车灯照在窗帘布上，他唯一的听众像只狗崽一样哼哼了两声。吴磊虚虚的给他把眼睛捂上，忽然觉得这个故事自己讲不下去了。

索性把最后一层矫饰也丢开。

“我弟他，也大了，以后盖房子娶媳妇都要钱，我妈贫血，得定期去医院输血，家里供不起。他也是急了，把我寄给他的那些钱拿去赌，赌输了，还欠了债，人跑到澳门，找不到了。

“也没什么的……我就是想他回来，他才十六，以后的路还长着。我爸妈身体也不怎么好的这几年，他们也怨我，怪弟弟总想着出来投奔我，学坏了。”

“哥。”  
他笑盈盈的，眼里有泪，  
“你说我该怎么办啊？”

“我是真想跟你走的，走到一个没人认识我们的地方，什么都不管了。可万一，那帮人又来了呢？我跟你过好日子去了，谁去找我弟呢？谁给我爸妈挣钱呢？

“前几天我听顶爷说，乜人生出来做乜，整定嘅。可不是么。我生出来，是还债的。你跟我可不一样，珍姐会看相你知道吗，她说你以后能当大老板，我可高兴了，就算我见不着那一天了也高兴。

“等你当上大老板，找个好女人，会疼人的，别跟我似的老欺负你，你回带她老家，盖个大房子，生个可爱的小姑娘，不，一儿一女，养上一屋子短腿儿的小狗。”

刘昊然眉头揪紧，抱着被子，不安的动了动。不能再说下去了。

吴磊笑着，擦一把脸上的泪，

“你读过那么多书，你教教我呗哥，你说我，怎么才能把这一段活过去啊，怎么就这么难啊？书里写了吗，你说你不喜欢那个什么夫的说他专写倒霉蛋，那有我这样的吗？

“哥。”

广东的天还是亮得太早了。他想。  
不然凭这露水情缘，倒也颇值得一吻。

<<<  
“天气好象变了。几日来我那独有的世界，黑暗的小房里的腐浊的空气，同蒸笼里的蒸气一样，蒸得人头昏欲晕。我每年在春夏之交要发的神经衰弱的重症，遇了这样的气候，就要使我变成半狂。所以我这几天来到了晚上，等马路上人静之后，也常常走出去散步去。一个人在马路上从狭隘的深蓝天空里看看群星，慢慢的向前行走，一边作些漫无涯涘的空想，倒是于我的身体很有利益。当这样的无可奈何，春风沉醉的晚上，我每要在各处乱走，走到天将明的时候才回家里。我这样的走倦了回去就睡，一睡直可睡到第二天的日中。”

郁达夫的小说他其实算不上特别喜欢，字与字之间笼着一层颓靡的空气，他不喜欢。只有这一篇，手指翻过被磨出毛边的书页，总能记起有个小孩儿第一次睡在他身边，像听故事一样又好奇又支不住困意，大眼睛懒懒的眨巴几下上下眼皮眼看合到一起，又强撑着睁开，不时的打断他问些“为什么是巧格力啊不是巧克力吗”“香蕉糖是什么好不好吃”之类一派天真的问题，又对他耐心的解答一点儿不上心。

“‘你若能好好儿的用功，岂不是很好么？你刚才说的那——叫什么的——东西，能够卖五块钱，要是每天能做一个，多么好呢？’

“我看了她这种单纯的态度，心里忽而起了一种不可思议的感情，我想把两只手伸出去拥抱她一回，但是我的理性却命令我说：

“‘你莫再作孽了！你可知道你现在处的是什么境遇！……恶魔，恶魔，你现在是没有爱人的资格的呀！’

“我当那种感情起来的时候，曾把眼睛闭上了几秒钟，等听了理性的命令以后，我的眼睛又开了开来，我觉得我的周围，忽而比前几秒钟更光明了。

他把眼光从黄色粗糙的书页移到四周。确实“更光明了”，或许是因为吴磊走了，靠窗的床铺上撑着的一顶白纱蚊帐一顶蓝布床幔就给拆了下来的原因。

人已经不在这里。

是从什么时候开始呢，刘昊然努力回忆着。他的记忆力向来比一般人要强，每每回想那一节却总觉得混沌。他养伤的那几天吴磊围着他打转，眼光几乎没有片刻离开他，那张漂亮小嘴空前的蜜甜，说尽了许多他确信这辈子不会再听到的哄人的鬼话。他只觉得受宠若惊，他甜醉了，飘飘荡荡，再没防备。想来在那时候，已经做好了全身而退的打算。

小狐狸，油光水滑的，纵使落在人手里也可以做宠物养上一养，矜贵的皮毛也愿意给摸，可终究留不住。

他在心里细细考量一番，自己确是没有爱人的资格的。

郁达夫诚不欺我。

他这些天骑一台带横梁的破凤凰，二手的。他看上这车有些日子了，本意是图接吴磊下班，只是没钱买，卖家倒肯一直为他留着。吴磊总说他被人骗了，用广东话说他憨鸠，把他气个半死。车擦得锃光剔亮，买回来没两个月，除车铃不响哪一处都响。他后知后觉的认识到确实被骗了，他想没有吴磊在他确乎是不行的。

链条渐渐滞涩，他索性站起来蹬。明艳光鲜的五月，路边开着黄月季和石榴花，打翻了颜料盒一般厚重的绿和黄和红，什么颜色都用重了，花花哨哨风风火火的，倒还是幅好画。

都说榴花照眼明，这话不假。

正如吴磊，俊俏脸盘上生着极浓的眉毛和大而亮的眼睛，看似用重了，可造物主机巧的给他孩子气的鼻头和薄嫩的小嘴，使得他不曾完全变了一株带毒的罂粟，得以短暂的在他的花盆里摇曳，被他年青的心血灌着，带给他实在乏善可陈的人生些许颜色。

石榴花也像他。白玉兰也是他。不知名的落了一地红红白白丝儿的是许多个他。

便又记起和吴磊头挨头的凑在一处读诗读词，他总觉得没好好上学挺不是个事儿的，什么书他都想看看，即使并无多大兴趣也偏要看。他看字，吴磊看画，唯一有兴趣的缠着他背了许多许多遍的一首，轮到他自己又总背一两句就卡壳儿。

不是爱风尘，似被前缘误。花开花落自有时……时……

总赖东君主。

他在心里默默接了。

可春光流逝，赖得了谁呢。

他再不是愣头青，他都快二十二了，从头到脚齐齐整整的是个男人模样了。家里给他寄东西，随着一编织袋的面条红薯一块来的还有封皱巴巴的信，蓝黑墨水写的每一字都催着他，说依他这个岁数，搁在老家第二个孩子都拖酱油瓶满地跑了。信里夹带了有牙边的黑白照，他看也不曾看的撕掉。

“她的眼是桃花眼，眉毛和柳叶一样，那小腰儿，身段玲珑得，说话声音糯糯的，好听，听的人都要化了。”

他想，我想要这样的，又是几个乡里的媒人能找得到的么。

莫名被这个想法引得笑出来，笑出极苦涩的味道，他用手盖住脸。

他觉得自己已是说书人嘴里的大头周泰了，困在冰天雪地的伐木场里，他已极疲惫，可精神依旧高昂的，他念叨着曾做过露水夫妻的温香软玉，说下去，至死也说下去。

一直走到楼门口，仍在气喘。他想他多少该练一练了。他现在在市中心上班，穿西装，比起吴磊在的时候，他的日子是好得多了。可他不愿意搬，他想大抵是房租的关系。每天来回要两个多小时的公车，周五下午他会骑车来回，比如今天。他还是更喜欢骑车。

开春的时候炳叔老婆给珍姐说了男人，是个鳏夫，珍姐跟着去东北了。连珍姐都走了，就再没人煲汤喊他喝了。他一个人，过得干巴巴的。

他心说，吴磊啊，我可没多少时间守着这儿了。

到了门口，他怔住了。里面灯是亮着的。

他新换的灯泡，白刹刹的，刺人眼睛，他把眼睛闭上，却有一把稚气柔软的声音，沿着他耳膜窸窸窣窣的攀爬上来。

“女孩突然不见了。”

“是真的不见，连房子都像是没人住过的样子。”

“他回到家，发现对面房间灯竟然亮了。那个女孩子在，就像他之前偶尔能看到的那样，静静地在阳台上……”

他深吸一口气，闭上眼睛推开房门。

 

“我叫吴磊，四川来的，我十七。”  
“我，我十九。河南的。我叫刘昊然。”

 

/end


End file.
